Dave Karofsky wants to teach Quinn Fabray a lesson
by bigleesbian
Summary: Based on the spoilers for On My Way. Karofsky can't change his own mistakes, but he can try to prevent Quinn from doing them. Rachel tries to hold on to her engagement. Quinn doesn't show up to stop her wedding, but she would if she could.
1. The lesson

_Quinn has a sudden realization with who she wants to spend the rest of her life with._

_She shouts at Rachel not to get married with Finn._

_She has a scene where she's with Karofsky._

_They're involved in a car accident._

_There's a huge cliffhanger._

…

_What if…_

…

"Hey, Quinn", Dave Karofsky shouts out of the window of his car for the girl, "I'm here"

"Oh, hi. I thought we were supposed to meet inside?", Quinn said as she approached him.

"Yeah… But it's a crowded restaurant and I want to say something in private. Sorry, should've had thought about it first", he said, sounding slightly nervous.

"Karofsky, I'd rather go inside…", she didn't even really knew why she had agreed to come here in the first place, she and Karofsky were never really friends. She interacted with him for popularity reasons while in the cheerios but after what he did to Kurt she wanted distance for a long time. It was only because people deserved second chances that Quinn answered to the boy's message to meet him. Alone. _That was a first_.

"I know I don't have the best reputation, but I swear I just want to talk to you", he was a little offended by the hesitation, but he couldn't blame her, "Please, I mean it."

"Okay."

As she got in the passenger's seat, she could see Karofsky trying to keep his hands from shaking. She didn't know what to say so she waited. She glanced at him only to find him looking at his hands as they were strangers to his body.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hm, I just don't know how to start, you know?", he tried a smile, but failed.

"Okay."

"But for what's it's worth I bet you'll be surprised. I hope so. Like, I hope you won't mind, because otherwise I'll make a fool out of myself", he kept saying half-smiling, his voice rather shaky.

Then realization crossed Quinn's features. She knew what he was going to say. But she couldn't say she _wasn't _surprised.

"Oh my God, Karofsky, look, I'm flattered, but I'm trying to be with myself for a while, but you seem like a good guy now –"

"W-what are you talking abo-", he looked genuinely confused for a second, "Oh, no, no, I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not my type", his voice sounded like he was holding laughter.

Quinn felt a little insulted. The thought of him being interested in her was not a joke. People could be into her. There were a lot of people who had being interested in her. Her face was a mix of confusion and embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. What do you mean, then?"

"No, seriously, you're pretty and all… But… That's exactly what I'm trying to say… I'm…", Karofsky couldn't look at her, not that he didn't tried. His heart was beating so fast he felt it might break some of his bones. He could feel Quinn's gaze on him. He pretended he was alone, like that first time he could say it out loud. He remembered how good it had felt, "I'm gay."

Quinn just stared at him. That came out of nowhere. She was sure her mouth was shaped in a form of an "o" but she couldn't really move. Her head was trying to decide if this was a joke or not.

"Are you serious?", she shook her head and blinked a few times. If he was, she needed to regain control.

"Yeah… I am", he still didn't couldn't take his eyes off of his hands.

"You were right. I am surprised", she smiled, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, "I don't mind and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Actually that'd be great", Karofsky's eyes finally met hers, "I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Not a problem", she kept her smile on.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I told you this?"

"If you're comfortable with it, yes, I'd like to know", if Quinn had learned something from the whole Santana experience, is that you can't push people about these things. And if she were to be really, really honest, she had learned about this with herself too.

"Well, did Kurt tell you about this Gorilla delivering him gifts and stuff?", he said, getting his gaze focused of something in the horizon now.

"Yeah, he said he was getting gifts from Blaine during the whole week", she raised an eyebrow. The first thing that came into her mind was something really absurd. What if…

Karofsky let out a little laugh that sounded a lot like self-pity, "They were not from Blaine. They were from me."

A 10 seconds silence followed. Quinn couldn't figure out if she was more shocked at the first revelation or this one. Probably this one.

"You were the Gorilla?"

"Yeah", he laughed again. It didn't sound like the best idea he ever had now. But it did feel strangely good to be openly taking about it with someone that wasn't from the internet.

"You like Kurt?", Quinn was trying her best not to sound harsh or judgmental, but this was really hard to believe in. _But not that much, _said a quiet voice in her head.

"I think I do. That's what I wanted to talk to you about", he sighed.

"Look, Karofsky, I'm-"

"Dave"

"What?"

"I'd rather you'd call me Dave."

"Okay, Dave", Quinn shook her head slightly, trying to get her thoughts in order. That didn't really make sense, but at the same time made so much sense she wondered why she hadn't seen it yet. She was more than familiar with the whole situation. But she wasn't about to make this about her, "I'm sorry but Kurt is really happy with Blaine, I don't think I can help you with that, but I'm flattered that you told me."

"I know. He told me that."

"You told Kurt you like him?"

"I think he knew for a while, but yeah, I did", Dave sounded relieved. He felt relieved. He had been rejected, sure enough, but he was now talking about this and he was proud to be this brave.

"I'm sorry", was all that managed to come out of Quinn's mouth. There was a lot of things to process. _For a while? Since when? _

"Me too. That's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"I don't understand…"

"Look, I know we used to hang out years ago, and back then, believe me, I wasn't in the closet, I was in freaking Narnia or some shit like that, but looking back… Don't take this the wrong way, and if I'm wrong please just say so, don't be offended by it, okay?", he was unsure. He didn't know now, seeing confusion cross once again Quinn's features, if that had been a good idea. Maybe he wasn't good with having ideas. But he needed to try.

"Okay", the girl didn't know what else to say. It seemed that in only 5 minutes a lot had changed so she wouldn't risk to try to guess what he was talking about. A lot was going on in her head. Mainly a lot of questioning and crazy parallels she refused to believe in.

"Looking back, Quinn…", Dave shook his head, trying to be inspired, "I see a lot of myself in you. I know no one ever got afraid of their lives because of you you, and I hate myself for that… But you too were always wearing this mask, trying to be the perfect popular girl, not allowing yourself to be honest… And taking out on others for that."

"Dave, I'm not proud of doing that, really, I don't-"

"Please, just let me finish", he said, his voice firm this time. Too late to go back now.

Quinn didn't answer that. She kept her silence. Half of her was curious, the other half was a little scared of hearing those things, specially what she speculated that could come soon after.

"But you always had a special target… Rachel Berry", Quinn's face fell a bit. A thousand thoughts crossed her mind again and she felt a little dizzy, "You could be mean with every girl who wore a ugly skirt, but if it was Rachel, you'd single out every reason why you hated that skirt and why she was such a ridiculous human being..."

Dave stopped for a second. That was when he thought Quinn would stop him. But she didn't. She just stared at him. Maybe the shakiness in his hands went to hers, because they were trembling. He resisted the urge to smile.. A sad smile, for now knowing he was right and for realizing she was in the same ridiculous position he was in. But a smile none the least.

"I think Rachel's your Kurt. I've never seen you being in love with any of the guys, and yeah, I notice a lot of things even if I pretend… Or at least pretended not to show. I don't know if you ever thought about it… But I'm gonna tell you my… Story, I guess, and I hope you take a lesson."

Quinn kept staring at him. _When did Karofsky began to notice this? Do other people notice this? Am I being more obvious than I thought? Does Rachel knows? If she does, why does she choose to ignore it? Does she pity me? Why is he telling me this? For how long he thinks that way? Did he tell anyone? _The only people that knew for sure were Santana and Brittany. But she tried to forget about these questions for a second. This guy trying to teach her a lesson. And all she could say was, "Okay."

"I was in this complete stage of denial first. I really thought that being straight was just liking being with girls, like talking and having fun. I thought that no one really liked kissing or making out or having sex because I thought that was… Kind of gross. But I thought it was normal..."

Quinn was listening, but her mind flashed instantly to her first make out session with Finn. She had kissed boys before, but never really, really kissed them, or their necks, or felt something weird between their legs. They were in her bed, it was awkward, he kept saying things she didn't understand about mails and she didn't really want to kiss him, but she thought that maybe he didn't really want to kiss her either and that's how things were anyway. He was too big for her bed and when he tried to kiss her ear, they fell on the floor and Quinn demanded that he left because she wanted to be by herself.

She never enjoyed being with him in those moments, but he seemed to like it. Maybe it was because he was a boy and they liked those stuff. She talked to Santana about it and that was she said, anyway. So Quinn believed her and tried to keep in mind that girls didn't really like to kiss boys. It was normal.

"And when I saw that there was boys who didn't like to kiss girls too… But they were called gays or fags and were treated like shit, I convinced myself I wasn't one of them. I wasn't weird, I was a popular jock, right? I could get any girl I wanted. I wasn't gay. But people who were needed to be told that they couldn't be gay, that they couldn't be the way they were because girls were the real deal, so everyone who didn't follow the rules had to be punished and just be normal."

Quinn had Karofsky's voice narrating her memories now… She remembered a sleepover with all the cheerios for Brittany's birthday. A lot of them started talking about boys and about who was the cutest, and which of them they wanted to be their boyfriend, and which was the best kisser and so on. She remembered looking at Santana, scared for feeling completely out of place. The girl had just as a terrified look on her face. She looked at Brittany then, who was chatting with all the girls like all was well… She envied her. But then Brittany said something about kissing girls, what it would feel like, and immediately all the other girls started saying "Eeew", or "That's digusting!", or even "That's a sin, Britt!". Brittany looked confused and they were back to boys again. Quinn learned then that girls kissing girls were not only a prohibited thought in her household, but in her life.

And any girl who wanted to kiss a girl would go to hell. So she either had to save them or just laugh at them for the poor choice of life. Lesbians were losers.

"But then one day I was at a party and a guy, I think he went to the same school as Blaine, said that I looked like a huge teddy bear and was very cute", Dave smiled for a second, "Luckily for me, none of my friends heard that. I punched him in the face so hard, I think he went to the hospital. I felt like crap for the rest of the night and decided to go home. Later that night I dreamed of kissing that dude. I woke up so horrified, so scared… I think I had a panic attack, like those on the movies, you know?"

She remembered the first time she heard Rachel sing. She was walking by the auditorium and she heard a voice that seemed to melt her heart and bring passion to her eyes. She didn't have to think twice before going inside. Rachel was in the middle of the stage, eyes closed, probably picturing a full audience. Quinn hold her breath while her heart skipped a beat. She hated Rachel. She hated everything about her. And she made that perfectly clear. So why was she so emotional hearing her voice and seeing her perform?

She got out of the auditorium just before Rachel could open her eyes. She stopped singing as soon as she heard the noise of the door being so messily closed. Quinn missed the sound as soon as it left her ears. She never forgot the first time she heard _I Feel Pretty_. It made her want to talk to Rachel, to ask her to sing it again, to applaude, to hug her, to feel her against her body, to… kiss her. And she had panic attacks at the thought too.

"And then I realized that Kurt looked a bit like that guy, and he was so obviously gay that I couldn't help but wonder if he'd think I was cute too. It was torture, because I kept thinking about it but I hated myself for doing so. But it became more and more common and I couldn't really help it, and I didn't know what to do. It was horrible."

Quinn remembered when started dreaming of Rachel. And trying to convince herself it was only her head messing with her. She wondered what would be like to kiss her. And then she began to wonder what it would feel like to kiss girls. But she knew that road was condemned so she pushed those thoughts away. But they always came back. She drew pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom's stalls when the thoughts were overwhelming and she had to excuse herself from class.

"And then Kurt really came out and he was just… so proud to be himself, I thought he shouldn't have the right to be that proud, because it was wrong. And if he was proud then he thought that it wasn't. And I couldn't afford that, because then maybe it wasn't wrong ifb I was too, you know? So I picked him to be my main target. At the end, I think I didn't care about bullying others so much, it was much more of a personal choice. I hate myself for doing that, but I did."

Quinn never really enjoyed seeing people's face when they looked at her during those times. It was always a look of lust, or a look of fear, or a look of envy, or a look of despise. Santana and Brittany were the only ones to actually look at her as their friend. Rachel's look at her always killed her because she thought that although she was scared, she admired her. So she became to slowly pick on Rachel more than everybody else. Her hair, her clothes, her hands, her shoes, her hair accessories, her height, her voice, the way she spoke, the way she didn't… And Rachel fought back most of the time. So she got the nicknames. And then the slushies. And she regretted each and every one of those even back then. But Rachel didn't have to be scared all the time, and she did, that wasn't fair and she didn't know what to do.

"But you know, it was a long process, but I came around… Maybe it was actually okay to be gay, and maybe there were people that would love me anyway. And it was just so frustrating to be two people at the same time… Glee club helped me a lot, even if I watched it from the outside. And I thank you for that, I hope I can thank everyone one day… Specially Santana", Dave looked at Quinn, because he was ready for questions and he hadn't been sure she was listening. But all he got was a nod.

Quinn would have a lot of questions for later. But her mind was lost in memories of her joining Glee club, of learning acceptance, of not being such a bad person to Rachel… Of hearing her say that she didn't hate her, of her support, of her singing, of her obsessive perfectionist ways every single time they'd do a song, of her romance with Finn and then Jesse and how she was really grossed out about it… She began to be more and more sure she was actually gay, and when she found out about Brittany and Santana, she felt that maybe liking girls wasn't so bad. And when everybody helped Kurt, she felt maybe they'd help her too.

"I'm not going to bother you with all the feelings I have for Kurt. But I ended up being okay with liking him. I ended up being so okay with it that I had this huge plan of being a romantic and he'd love all the chocolate, all the cards and see that I had changed and then maybe we could be together. But I was wrong because he's with Blaine. And he's happy. And I'm kind of happy for him, because he deserves it. But there's this pain in my heart that feels like someone is stabbing me when I think about them together. It hurts, Quinn, it fucking hurts because maybe if I wasn't that big of an asshole maybe I'd have gotten my chance. If I had, Kurt wouldn't even know Blaine existed. Maybe I'd have a Valentine. Maybe I wouldn't wake up filled with regret, trying to think of a future where I'm brave enough to be myself and not push people away. And no one deserves that."

Quinn remembered of Finn. Finn and Rachel were together now. And it felt exactly like what Dave had described. It killed her. And they were getting married. She remembered crying into her pillow the same night Rachel told her she said yes. The same night where her mom had made her a special dinner because of her Yale's acceptance, only to find her sobbing in the dark of her room. She remembered her mom calling Brittany and Santana over since she refused to talk to her about it. That night they had the saddest sleepover Quinn could think of. It was the first time she said something along the lines of "I love Rachel" for anyone besides herself. And even now, when she thinks about it, she knows it's true. She loves Rachel. She's in love with Rachel Berry.

"And if you're hearing me until now then I was right Quinn, and you really like Rachel. And I can't go back and unmake my mistakes, but I asked you to come here so you won't be as miserable as me in the future. I know she's getting married and all so that's your last chance, and yo-"

Quinn didn't even hear the rest of Dave's speech. Rachel couldn't get married with Finn. She knew that before, but she had thought about it only from a logical point of view. This time she knew Rachel couldn't marry Finn because she loved her. She loved Rachel more than Finn ever could and she would never hold Rachel back, she would never do anything but encourage her dreams, she would do everything to keep her happy and she would do everything she could to be the one Rachel wants to marry.

"-so really, I don't know what else I can do but you gotta do this. Do you know what I mean?"

Quinn's face was glowing with realization. Yes, of course she knew what he meant. She needed to talk to Rachel. Yes, she could almost see herself shouting: "I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!". She had to meet Rachel tomorrow. She could think of what she would say tomorrow. God, she imagined how beautiful Rachel would be trying on her bride dress.

"Y-yes."

There's a few seconds of silence.

"Rachel said yes but she hasn't said I do yet."

Dave smiles.

She kind of does too.

And then she feels something hitting them from behind, and she doesn't have the time to think that they weren't wearing seat belts, why would they? They were parked and talking. So her body lets go of the seat and she doesn't feel gravity while she floats through the car. She doesn't feel gravity not even before hitting the glass of the window full force, cutting her face like it was made out of paper. She didn't have time to think that maybe when she hits the ground she'll have her last breathe taken away and maybe she won't ever have the chance to say what she wants to say, and maybe she won't go to Yale and she won't see Rachel going to NYADA. Maybe she and Rachel won't get married, maybe they won't have kids and maybe she'll be dead in a second. She didn't have time to think any of that because before she knew all was red and then all was black and she didn't feel her body anymore.


	2. The subject

She's alone in her room. She's looking at herself in the mirror. She is trying to understand how everything changed. She remembered her dreams. Do they fit in this new life she would led? That wouldn't even be a question two years ago. The question would be: does this new life she is willing to live fit in her dreams? Where did her priorities go? But did she need to have priorities at all? Why couldn't she be happily married and still follow her dreams? Couldn't she wake up every morning with Finn by her side and still keep her daily challenge of singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ before going out of her room? Why not?

_Because the thought of sharing a bed from now on with him, forever, scares you. Because he'd probably get tired of the song and ask you to sing outside. _She looked at her hands. She looked at her right hand. At her ring. It suddenly felt like a huge weight. It was pretty. She was sure Finn had a hard time choosing one. He was a sweet guy. He was a good boyfriend. He wasn't perfect, but he was good. But since when did Rachel Berry settled for good?

She remembered the day when she tried to sing _Defying Gravity _for the first time when she was about 8 and when she was done, she asked her dads "How did I do?" and they said in unison "Good". And she started crying because no one gets to be a star being good. Of course, they did their best to reverse the damage, but she locked herself in her room and didn't speak to them for the rest day. She worked hard and eventually got to a point where they would even cry hearing her. The first time they did she started crying too. She knew she had a chance, after all. It became pretty common after that to cry during songs, specially the really emotional ones, the ones that usually have that specially difficult note to nail but she nails it anyway. Those are moments when she's proud of herself, because she isn't "good", she is either "brilliant or simply outstanding".

So why didn't she get a "brilliant or simply outstanding" boyfriend? It was not that Finn could be a better singer, or a better dancer (in his case, a dancer), or a better student, or even a more of a romantic boyfriend. Although he could. But he missed what Rachel craved the most: ambition. He was perfectly fine with staying in Lima. He would never go to a big city if Rachel wasn't the one pushing him to go. He wouldn't try to get better grades because "what I'm gonna need them for?" if it wasn't for Rachel repeating over and over that he shouldn't give up. He never even dreamed of an artistic career, and Rachel was okay with that to a certain extend. He certainly had his moments as a gentlemen, but she had the impression that these moments would fade once they got married. _We're only engaged and he was perfectly fine with doing #2 right besides me. In my bathroom. Before we had sex._

She shook her head and tried not to picture it. She always dreamed of a wedding, of course. She believed in true love. She believed that once you love someone with your whole body and soul, you can be happy with them and only them. She was aware of situations where you would feel attracted to someone else, she wasn't that naïve. But she believed that your heart could find a lot of houses, but only one home. So why didn't Finn felt like home? He felt like a teenage dream, being the quarterback, someone that was the typical jock but changed for the better and fell in love with the girl in the bottom of the popular chain. The whole situation sounded a lot like a movie or a tv show.

So from a logical point of view, she should be thrilled that he proposed in the first place. But she wasn't and she wanted to be so bad. But she only said yes because she thought she had no chance on NYADA. That was a really, really lame excuse to get married. Kurt had given her a passionate speech about why they shouldn't get married that had her thinking.

And then there was Quinn. Why did Quinn have to make everything so complicated? It was already hard enough for her to deal with her feelings for Finn. She didn't need to have her feelings for Quinn in the way. All her memories, hopes and speculations about Quinn were trapped in a folder in her brain called: Do Not Open. Because every time she did, she was even more confused than before. And it got only worse because it had a very direct link with the folder in her heart called: A Turmoil Of Emotions.

She had them all. Admiration. Remorse. Infatuation. Confusion. Fear. Doubts. Friendship. Frustration. Hope. And something she couldn't put a name on but made her have dreams that should be broadcasted by HBO or have fanfictions written about. Rated M.

Not that she read that much fanfiction.

Okay, not that she went to that section that much.

During week nights.

The thing is, Quinn was always this beautiful broken puzzle that was being put together one piece at the time. Ever so often, some of the pieces would get lost and Rachel would find Quinn in a very dark place, even if she didn't show it blatantly. But they weren't exactly close friends. She couldn't come over to Quinn's house and say "Stop what you're doing, you're perfect the way you are."

And Quinn couldn't reply "I am not". So Rachel couldn't say "Yes, yes you are. You might be blinded by the notion of perfection that was planted in your head by your, excuse me, very small minded dad and most of your friends so maybe you need a little help seeing all your qualities, which, of course, is what I'm here for. Well, that and a long list of musicals I've noted you didn't watch yet."

And then Rachel would pull out a list of all the things Quinn is great in. Because that list is real and it's waiting for a chance to be read out loud without sounding like a maniac's idea.

She looked over at her desk. The last thing she had added to her list was #98: Quinn is great in getting accepted in Yale and #99: Quinn is great in subtext speeches about your future, because I'm pretty sure that was aimed at me.

That was the thing with Quinn. She only recently had begun to open up about her feelings. And Rachel was everything but someone that doesn't talk about feelings. She talks about pretty much everything, but feelings are a priority. She absolutely hated having to suppose what Quinn was feeling. Eventually she got tired and gave up on trying anything slightly romantic with her. And she did try, specially when she was drunk. She doesn't remember exactly what the responses had been, nor exactly what she had said in the first place, but she knew it wasn't good.

See?

That's why her thoughts on Quinn Fabray had to be locked in. Because she was about to try her dress. The dress she would wear in her wedding. And she was here, looking at herself in the mirror for half an hour. And thinking of the girl she would never have.

She took a deep sigh and went to her desk. There was also a list of why she should marry Finn. She was at #12: because he would look good on a suit during the awards season. She began to read it from the bottom.

"Darling, are you ready?", her dad said softly as he knocked on her door. Hiram wasn't used to having it closed, but respected her privacy.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute", she said without checking the clock, focusing once again on her list.

"Ok, but 5 more minutes and we're gonna be late"

"Fuc-, I mean, okay, one second", it was almost 9 am. She took one last look at her reflection in the mirror, smiled and grabbed her purse.

* * *

><p>"Look Berry, I don't agree with the whole white means purity thing, specially because we all know that Finnocence already popped your cherry, but I gotta admit, this dress doesn't even make you look pregnant. Dig it", Santana said.<p>

"Thank you, Santana. I'll take that as a compliment", Rachel smiled, looking at her bridesmaids sitting across the room. She was in this sort of platform with mirrors all around her so she could see every angle of that dress. Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were all in pink dresses with smiles on their faces. Well, Brittany and Santana were now smiling at each other, but they were smiling anyway.

"Finn is going to love it, Rach", she heard Tina said in admiration, "You'll make a beautiful bride."

"And if he tries to runaway from the aisle is probably because he had to think of the mail man", Mercedes laughed. Rachel sometimes regretted telling that story to all of them.

"Yeah, Rachel, I mean, I still totally think you should wear a purple dress and we could wear every other color of the rainbow, but this dress suits you", Brittany looked away from Santana, holding her left hand, "We can do it my way at our wedding."

Rachel had to suppress the need to roll her eyes at the expression that came across Santana's face. It seemed like she was going to melt. She looked at their hands and realized that Santana had intertwined their fingers and kissed her girlfriend's check with the sweetest smile, followed by a kiss.

She shouldn't feel jealous of that. She had a fiancée. But she did. It was a moment so intimate that it felt wrong to be admiring it. For a second her mind went directly for what it would be like to have something like that with Quinn. She immediately looked away and shook her head.

"Thanks, girls, you're all very sweet. Thank you for your support", she smiled and walked in their directions. Brittany and Santana looked at her again, "I'm gonna hug all of you now, okay?"

"Okay", they replied. She didn't know why, but during that group hug it seemed like she was saying goodbye to them. To high school. To Lima. To all the boys (and maybe) girls that she would never date if she was to be with Finn forever. She felt like crying.

"Are you okay?", Tina said, when they all pulled back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine", she tried to smile again. _No, you're not. _"I'm just worried… Did anyone hear from Quinn? She didn't reply to any of my messages since yesterday."

"I've tried to call Q Bee, but her cellphone isn't working and no one answers at her place. I bet she's fine, probably just overwhelmed by the fact that we worked Regionals like a hooker's pole", Santana smirked.

"Did you learn that with Sugar?", Mercedes looked kind of astonished at her, "I thought you didn't like her."

"She's okay", Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"She said that she's our daughter from the future, San, you better treat her right", Brittany looked serious for a moment before turning to Rachel, "She's probably just not 100% behind the idea of you getting married."

Santana looked at her with a glare like she had said too much. Brittany mouthed what seemed like a "What?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, okay? I don't understand. It would mean a lot for me if she could just… be here", Rachel's voice broke at the end. She had tears forming in her face and looked at the mirror, having her back to her friends once again.

"I'm sure she'll come around", Tina said, trying to sound positive.

The four of them just looked at each other not knowing exactly what to do. Brittany got up and gave Rachel a very unexpected hug from behind.

"She cares more about you than you know", she whispered. Rachel just tried to process the moment and information, but was too tired for that. Instead of sadness, she was starting to feel frustration again.

Again. That was why she didn't allow herself to access the folder "Don't Open That" very often. Because it led to "A Turmoil of Emotions". And in the worst timing imaginable.

"It doesn't seem like it", she said with bitterness. She could almost feel Brittany's sad smile.

They got out of their dresses. Finn and all the other guys were already outside waiting for the girls to come out so they'd have brunch across the street. As they met everyone, heard about the miracle of all the clothes fitting already perfectly in all of them, Rachel felt more sure of her choice. This was nice. This was something clear. She knew Finn loved her. It was crystal clear. He was a good guy. He didn't mean to hold her down, he'd go to New York with her anyway. Maybe he wouldn't be her dream guy, but he'd be there and everything would work out, right?

So during brunch Rachel found another reason she should marry Finn. #13: because I know how he feels. And when they were all chatting and joking and just looking like a big family with a newly married couple among them, Rachel found #14: because he sometimes makes me forget about Quinn.

Then she checked her phone again. She had called Quinn at least 8 times between last night, when her mother told her she went out to meet a guy (Rachel didn't even want to know who) and today. She had left 3 voice mails (the first one sounded too harsh, the second one sounded too pledging and the last one was apologizing for the last two). She had checked her Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr. Nothing new. Where was she? The only thing worrying Rachel besides her well being was the thought of Quinn going to sleep over whoever she met last night's place.

But then again, she concentrated on #14 and tried to forget about it.

And she thought of a perfect way to absolutely forget about Quinn Fabray: she should get married. Today.


	3. The helpers

"Hey, couldn't this wait just a second? My coffee's gonna get cold", Finn smiled as Rachel dragged him out of the restaurant.

"It's urgent", she replied in a hurry, still grabbing his hand until they were outside.

When they reached their destination, it took a minute to get used to the clarity. The afternoon sun reflected Rachel's red dress directly at Finn's eyes. He let go of Rachel's holding and used his right hand to protect his vision until he was used to it again. Rachel didn't have to do the same, as Finn was tall enough to have his head covering the sun for her.

"Hey Rach, you're kind of worrying me here. Is it about the wedding?", he said nervously, looking at the ground.

"Yes. Well, it's just that… I've been thinking", she sounded serious as she used both of her hands to take his left one, "And we're young, right? We're young and we sometimes do things out of nowhere, we're impulsive, we're full of life and we want to live it at maximum speed, and that's what's exciting about being young, right?"

"Yeah, but Rach, this wasn't rushed, you thought about it, remember? For days", Finn sounded hurt, and had a look of confusion in his face.

"No, no, I know, that's exactly why I'm-", Rachel shook her head. Maybe that wasn't exactly the best way to express her idea.

"Are you saying you don't want to get married anymore?", he took his right hand to join his left one, holding Rachel's firmly, "Because we can do this, Rach, I know we can."

"I know. What I'm trying to say is…", she took a deep breath, looked into his eyes and saw he plea shining right through them. He was probably right, they could do this. She smiled, "I want to get married. Now."

"Today?", Finn looked startled, but pleased. He looked away for a second, "Well, I have gym."

"Cancel it", Rachel rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. Finn didn't say anything about it being a special day, or that some of their guests might not be able to make it, or that he wanted to surprise her in her bride's day. No. The first thought was that he had gym.

"I… Okay, yeah, I guess I can do it", he gave her his dorky smile and they kissed briefly.

* * *

><p>Rachel expected a little more support, to be honest. When they came back and announced the news to everyone else, all she heard was "No", "No way", "Are you sure?", "Well Rachel's obviously in her fertile days and Finn here is trying to take advantage, but in case your bedtime stories from Kama Sutra didn't tell you, you don't need to be on your honeymoon for that". All the adults stared at Santana for a second after that one.<p>

"Look, if we're really getting married, why not today?", Rachel said trying to sound very sure of herself. She and Finn were the only ones standing up, so she looked down at everyone, from left to right, searching for signals that this was a good idea. She didn't find many, "It's a beautiful day and I think we could have a beautiful wedding during twilight."

"Why would we watch a movie during her wedding?", she heard Brittany whisper at Kurt. She was obviously trying to erase his tension, because Rachel could feel disapproval waves coming out of him even if he was sitting halfway across the table. It kind of worked, because he smiled, but didn't say anything.

"And it's totally not because of sex", Finn said smiling, like he was adding a fundamental piece of information.

"Yeah, right", Santana rolled her eyes.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything, and it was a little too quiet before there was voices again.

"I think the six of us need to talk in private", Burt finally said, after some whispering between himself, Carol, Hiram and Leroy.

* * *

><p>They were outdoors again. And again, Rachel expected a little more support. Her dads apparently weren't not even supportive of them getting married at all, let alone today. Carol was sympathetic to the idea and Burt said that if they were really sure, he'd be there.<p>

At one point she just wished Finn would be a man and stand up to them. But truth is, he seemed to be a little scared of the adults screaming and shouting. She did her best to reassure herself this would happen eventually. Her dads would never like the idea of giving her up. She ignored each and every tear that wanted to be released, putting them back into her body before they rolled in her face.

"Stop", she finally said when her daddy started talking once again in a tune that made her heart ache, "We're going to get married today. You two are the most important people in my life and I'd be really, really grateful if you could be there. I can't imagine my wedding without both of you walking me down the aisle."

Hiram and Leroy looked at each other for a few seconds before Rachel started to let the tears run through her face silently. They were about to say something before they realized their daughter was beginning to shake. At that moment, they gave up.

"No, listen to me, my little princess… We'll be there, we'll be there", Leroy whispered in her ear as he hugged her left side, Hiram just beside him, hugging them both.

"Of course we will, I still haven't seen you in your dress", his husband said gently, stroking her hair, "And who knows? The suits are all perfect already, maybe it's a sign."

"Thank you", was all that she managed to say, burying her head between the both of them.

Carole had a smile on her face, holding back tears as well. She hugged Finn with all she had, Burt soon following.

"I'm gonna take good care of her, I promise", Finn said, sounding firm for the first time.

"You better", her dads replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do, San?", Brittany said, worried.<p>

"What are we supposed to do, Britt?", San had a sad voice. Her heart was breaking thinking of how Quinn would react.

"I don't know, but we can't let Rachel do this. We know that's not right. Besides, Quinn is gonna be super sad, she needs to at least try", Brittany tried to keep her tone as low as possible. They alone in the ladies restroom, but they needed to make sure neither Tina or Mercedes heard them. They probably thought they were making out, so there was a low chance they'd come in anyway.

"I know, baby, but she's not answering her phone, I've been trying to talk to her all day", Santana looked down for a second, "It's not our place to stand up in the wedding and say that we object to this marriage because we know how the bride feels about our best friend and vice versa."

"Well, Rachel needs to say what she needs to say when she's not drunk so Quinn can remember it the next day", Brittany sighed.

"We should've recorded it. I could've taped it to my underboob. I'm really good at that stuff", she smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, you are", Brittany almost forgot about the whole situation because mental imagines were coming at her head and it was hard not to feel the temptation to do exactly what everyone thought they were doing in that bathroom. Santana started almost levitating towards her direction, "San, we can't do this right now. We got lives to save."

"Ugh, I can't believe the hobbit is standing in my way of getting laid", she rolled her eyes and stopped just before the blonde, "But you're right. Look, I'll go to Q's place and check on her or try to talk with her mom. I'll call you as soon as I know anything, okay?"

"You're awesome", Brittany smiled before pushing Santana into a kiss against the sink. It lasted several seconds before they heard the door opening and Mercedes coming in.

"I knew it", she said smiling before the two of them got off each other and headed to the door.

* * *

><p>Brittany told Tina, Mercedes, Puck and Kurt that Santana was off to get their wedding gift for Finn and Rachel. Puck felt guilty for arriving late and not having a gift, but Kurt said that the best gift he could have was a motorcycle to drive Rachel far, far away from the church.<p>

"Stop. They already made up their minds. Let's just try to do something nice for them, okay?", Mercedes said.

"I think we should do a song", Tina said, looking through the window, where Rachel, Finn and the adults were still talking.

"Yeah, let me just get my bro Sam and Artie to get here. And the Irish too, but I'll hand the phone over to someone that understands him", Puck said, grabbing his cell.

"I'll call Sugar. She doesn't need to really sing but she cares about us", Mercedes did the same.

Kurt remained silent. He was torn between giving up and just embracing the facts and doing a really dramatic scene to stop this madness. Brittany was silent. She had a bad feeling about today and it was hard to ignore. She tried to concentrate on the thought that everyone and everything would be okay soon.

* * *

><p>Santana tried to drive as fast as possible without running over someone. She was worried. She tried to reach Quinn once again. <em>C'mon Q, don't do this. <em>It didn't even ring.

As she got closer and closer to her best friend's house, she realized there was no cars in the garage. It was afternoon, so all lights were out too. She parked the car and got into the front door.

She knocked a few times before shouting "Quinn! Mrs. Judy? Hey, Quinn!".

Still nothing.

She tried to backdoor.

Still nothing.

She tried both of their cellphones.

Still nothing.

She grew more tense and worried by the second. This wasn't like Quinn at all and she doubted she'd get to that point only because today was the day Rachel would try on her wedding dress. Something was going on.

She called Brittany to tell the news. Her girlfriend suggested that she got back as soon as possible because they found out that the church had a wedding planned for tonight, so they had to do theirs as soon as possible. Everyone was getting ready and everything seemed to go alright, so it shouldn't take long. She also told her that they planned on singing "Here's to Us" during the wedding, so if it did take place after all, she suggested Santana would listen to the song a few times on her way.

Santana did as she was told. She got back into her car and started was hearing the song while trying to convince herself everything was okay. That song made her nostalgically sad, but she tried to shrugged it off.

She had to stop at the red sign just when the song was about to play for the 3rd time. She looked around and saw Quinn's mother in one of the hospital's windows. She was at the first floor, but Santana knew her well enough to know it was her. A thousand thoughts of why she was there, why now and why she and her daughter were unreachable crossed her mind. Her heart skipped a beat and she was suddenly very nervous. She heard the screams of people behind her and realized it was green light again. She parked her car messily just around the corner and ran to the hospital.

She was in the verge of tears trying to explain to the receptionist that she knew the woman in the first floor, but she didn't know what room she was in. She repeated over and over her name, but the lady in front of her insisted that there was no Judy Fabray registered at this hospital. She also was clear that they had a very strict privacy policy so she feared that Santana couldn't just burst into every room looking for her, but she was sorry.

When Santana finally sat down and decided to wait until Mrs. Judy came around, she lost notion of time. She was so frustrated and with so many thoughts in her mind that she didn't realize that maybe it was already time for the wedding. The only reminder was Brittany calling her.

"Baby, where are you?", Brittany sounded alarmed, "Rachel's about to start walking down the aisle!"

"Britt…", her voice broke and she tried to explain to her what had happened.

"San… You saw Judy, right?", Brittany sounded suddenly very serious and very sad at the same time.

"Yes, I'm sure it was her, she had her back to the window, but I'm sure", Santana replied, a little scared for her girlfriend's tone.

"You didn't see Quinn?"

"No, I told you I…", then Santana realized where she might be going.

"Have you tried asking if there's a patient called Quinn Fabray?", Brittany looked over to realize that her friends were already singing.

Santana's breath caught in her throat. She immediately ran to the receptionist, not taking her phone out of her ear. On the other end, Rachel was about to start walking.

"Quinn Fabray, check if there's a patient called Quinn Fabray!", she shouted, a heavy pounding in her chest.

There was a few seconds of silence where all that could be heard was the sound of the computer working in front of her.

"Yes, Quinn Fabray, room 104, first floor. She just came in last night after a car accident. Do you know her?"

Santana couldn't reply. Tears began to blur her vision as she nodded and looked helplessly at the woman, who immediately believed her.

"I'm her best friend", she said, with the voice shaking. Brittany could hear the exchange and started to silently cry as well.

"She's stable but the doctors couldn't find a way to wake her up yet. I'm sorry"

"Did you hear that, Britt?" Santana started to openly sob into her phone.

Brittany nodded even though Santana couldn't see her. But the first thing that came into her mind was that she needed to stop the wedding.

She was exactly where Rachel was when she began to walk down the aisle. She had taken it slow so she was only now getting close the her final destination. Her dads had already left her side. Finn was smiling at her when Brittany finally found her strength.

"Stop. STOP!", she had the most broken voice.

Rachel stopped walking. Everyone turned around.

"There was a car accident. Quinn is in some sort of a coma. Santana is in the hospital. We have to go. Now."

And then Rachel's heart started pounding hard against her chest, she seemed like she couldn't inhale enough air and a dizziness took over her body before she could respond to her tears. And when she lost control over her knees, she fainted.


	4. The student

**Note: **I wanna thank everyone that reviews this, either through FF or through Tumblr, it really means a lot and it makes my day, truly.

As you can see, some of you had a pretty good hint in what was about to happen. Let's see if you can guess what happens next.

* * *

><p>When Rachel opens her eyes again, the first thing she sees is Leroy's worried look hovering over her head. It's blurry and it feels like someone had slapped her in the face, sending her to sleep for hours. She blinks a few times.<p>

"She's up", she hears her dad say to someone. She has no idea where she is and she tries to remember what happened. This is nothing like her room.

"Hey, princess", the tone is serious and suddenly her daddy is right besides her. That's when she realizes that she's in a couch, they're on their knees in her right side. They're wearing suits. She remembers that something really important was happening.

"Rach, are you ok?", Finn is there too. Then it hits her: she was going to get married. Her head is dizzy like it's brand new information. But she fainted. Because… she remembers Brittany. Telling everyone Quinn is in a coma. She feels sick.

"Sweetheart, can you hear us?", her dad is trying to make eye contact, and she looks at him, nodding.

"How's Quinn?", is the first thing she says. She feels a panic attack building inside her and tries to get up.

"Easy, easy", her daddy's gentle hand pushes her back into her lying position, "You have to go slow, you passed out for five minutes, scared the bazinga out of us".

She almost smiles, and tries to calm down. The folder Turmoil of Emotions is completely open and spreading its content through all her body. From her head to her fingertips, everything felt like it was tangling.

"Quinn's at the hospital, we don't know much about her condition. Everyone headed there after we assured we would take care of you. Luckily for you, as soon as you started looking like a white piece of paper, Puck ran and when you fainted he was close enough to hold you, so you didn't hit that precious head of yours", she heard her dad speaking as he carefully stroked her face.

"Kurt and Blaine promised they would call when they knew something", Finn's voice sounded sad, and she looked directly at him for the first time.

"But we can go now", she says, her voice still a little weak, "I'm fine."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, honey, you need to rest", her daddy's right hand reached to hers.

"We're gonna to take you home, you'll eat and sleep and you can go there tomorrow", her dad said.

"Yeah, Rach, you need to be okay first", Finn said, still standing, "I can stay with you if you want and take you there tomorrow."

"No, it's okay. You can go now if you want", she said, trying to accept the fact that she wasn't going to see her today.

"I want to make sure you're good first. Mom and Burt went out to get you some water and then we can take you home", he hesitated for a second "If that's okay with your dads."

"Not a problem", Hiram said. Leroy just nodded.

"Not a good day to get married, huh?", she said sadly, slowly trying to get up. No one stopped her this time.

"It's just a really bad day, Rach", Finn kissed her forehead, "Everything will be okay."

She wanted to believe that, but her heart seemed to say otherwise.

* * *

><p>"There's absolutely no way I'll let over 10 teenagers go inside her room!", the doctor said as Santana and Kurt tried to convince him for the 10th time that they would stay quiet and not disturb Quinn.<p>

"Ok, you know what, last time I checked, looking at someone didn't make the machines go cray cray", Santana said bitterly, "We're her friends, we won't put on some music and try to make her have tequila when she's in a coma."

"What she's trying to say", Kurt cut in as soon as the old doctor's face showed how offended he was, "Is that we just want to see her. Can't we go in small groups?"

"Hm…", the doctor looked at Santana, who didn't look sorry at all. She just raised an eyebrow, impatient, "I guess you can go in small groups of 4."

"Thank you!", Kurt smiled, almost hugging the man in front of him. Santana didn't say anything, just turned her back and began to leave the hallway and coming back to the reception's room.

"We get to see her", she smiled, going straight into Brittany's direction, who immediately stood up and hugged her.

"We have to go in groups of 4", Kurt said, just a second behind her. It surprised him for a second to see this room full of teenagers in black suits and pink dresses, sitting with a worried look. It didn't seem like the typical scene in the hospital, as many of the nurses gave them longing looks as well. He shook his head and tried to push back the thought. "I think Santana and Brittany should go first and then we can organize everyone else after that."

"I wanna go in first too", Puck interjected, "It's my baby mama we're talking about."

"And if there's a last spot, I want to go in the first round", Mercedes said in a broken voice.

"And that's four, so we're closed for now", Santana said, keeping her arm around Brittany's waist, "Can we go?"

"Yeah, sure", Kurt replied. He started separating the other groups in his head as soon as they headed to the nurse that would take them to the room 104.

He, Blaine, Sam and Artie would go soon and Tina, Mike, Rory and Sugar could follow. He took a closer look at everyone. Sugar and Rory we're whispering at each other in the corner. Tina's head was resting against Mike's shoulders while he was stroking her back. Sam was praying. Artie and Blaine were talking to each other. Kurt headed to his boyfriend and took his hand.

It had been 15 minutes already. He could hear Blaine singing Cough Syrup in a low voice. He didn't know why the song had such an impact on him, but it made him extremely emotional. The thought of being alive and well at one second and something unexpected happening, making you nothing more than a body between life and dead was scary. He held his hand even tighter.

A few minutes after, Mercedes came in with puffy eyes with Puck's arms around her. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. They didn't say anything for a while and nobody asked.

"She's gonna wake up", Puck said with a hoarse voice. It sounded a lot like a whisper. Kurt was sure he meant to say that to himself more than to anyone else. Sam got up and gave him a hug. The three of them slowly sat down.

Santana and Brittany came soon after. Brittany had her arm around Santana's neck while her girlfriend had hers around her waist. San's head was against Britt's shoulders, whispering things that no one else could hear. They both had tears in their faces, making them glow. They immediately sat down in the couch and hugged each other with all their strength. Brittany placed butterfly kisses all over Santana's face and Kurt could hear her saying "It's gonna be okay".

He knew this was going to be hard. He swallowed his tears and got up. It was his turn.

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up with her dad's voice telling her she has visits. She rubs her eyes and turn the lights on. She looks around her bed and realizes that Finn had already left. She slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom, splashing water in her face. She sees that she's still in her pajamas, but doesn't care enough to change. She does her routine's vocal warm ups without even realizing.<p>

When she is back in her room, Kurt, Blaine and Kurt are sitting on her bed.

"Rach! How are you?", Kurt is the first one to speak and she realizes that they all have the looks of people who have being crying. Of course, she doesn't say anything about it because she looks exactly like they do.

"Better. How is…", she sighs. She wished that not every time she slept or passed out it felt like nothing had happened. It was hard, because when she woke up reality hit her pretty hard, "How's Quinn?"

"She's.. stable", Puck says, "She's connected to a lot of machines that make weird noises and it's scary, but the doctors said that it's not a life threatening situation… For now, at least", he almost blurts out the last part.

"It looks like she's sleeping", Blaine says, "It really does."

"It's kind of like she is. The doctors said that maybe she can hear us, so it's good to talk to her, maybe it helps her to wake up", Kurt replies.

"Do they know?", Rachel sits next to Puck in her bed, "When she's gonna wake up?"

"No. Not for now. It could be tonight or…", he doesn't finish his sentence.

"She will", Rachel says, her voice trembling, "She'll wake up."

"We know", Kurt says, "Just like you did", he smiles.

"It's a very emotional day. Thank you, Noah, for not letting me fall", she smiles at him.

"And break your talent?", he smiles too. The air feels lighter.

"I'm pretty sure that's not even possible", she replies.

After that, they tell her everything they know about Quinn's condition. Rachel finally asks about what happened. They tell her they're not really sure, but it seems that Quinn and Dave Karofsky were on the same car and someone just simply hit them from behind. The guy was totally drunk. She tries not to feel so angry towards this… guy she never even met, but she wants to kill him with her bare hands. She thinks that even before she beings to wonder what the hell they were doing in the same car. But she doesn't have much time to process that, as they tell her how Santana came across Mrs. Judy and nearly lost her control going all Lima Heights. She was extremely frustrated, shouting at her for not calling her. Brittany had to calm her down and Santana apologized soon after. They even hugged and Judy said she was sorry. After an hour or so, most of Glee club's members had gone, Brittany and Santana were the only ones left when they headed to her house.

Rachel felt incredibly guilty, even though she knew it wasn't her fault, for not making it to the hospital. She thanks them for stopping by to check on her, to which Puck replies "You're my jewish princess, I kind of had to". She smiles at the three of them and gets her hopes up that maybe everything would be okay after all. She still had amazing friends.

* * *

><p>She goes to the hospital the next day. Hiram and Leroy wait in the reception's room to give her privacy. Quinn's mom was working, so this was going to be just Rachel and her. It was scary, but at the same time she was very grateful that she wouldn't have to share this with anyone else.<p>

The walk through the hallway that led to her room was the worst. It felt like she was moving incredibly slow, even though she tried her best to keep a normal pace. It seemed like the kind of scene where some kind of music should be playing in the background. It looked like everyone left the place so that this could be her moment to get ready to what was about to come.

But she wasn't ready. She faced the door where it said ROOM 104 for almost ten minutes. She didn't look through the window. She just stared at the number. Her knees were weak and she just hoped she wouldn't pass out again. She counted from 1 to 10. She took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

She definitely wasn't ready. Quinn was laying on her bed like some kind of Snow White in a deep dream. She could see her chest moving to the sound of her breathing and her eyes loosely closed. She stood there, watching her, without moving an inch. She thought she would instantly cry, but truth was, she only cried when she sat next to her and held her hand. She thought maybe Quinn would have some sort of reaction, but there was none.

That was when she started to sob into her hand, pledging over and over "Please wake up, please wake up, please… wake up, wake up, wake up."

After that, it becomes a routine. She goes visit her every single day. Her dads stop coming with her. She waits until Quinn's mom leaves and she leaves before she gets there. She always brings her list: Things Quinn's great at. She always read one thing as soon as she gets there and another before she leaves. She didn't mean to, but after a week, she can see a pattern.

She always sings to her too. Every day it's a new song. The first one was _Run_, which Quinn mentioned was one of her favorite songs from Snow Patrol. Rachel's used to crying while singing, but she had to start this one over and over before she got to finish it.

She starts getting to really know Judy Fabray when one day she came back early from work. She caught Rachel singing one day. She cried too and hugged her. They became friends after that. It wasn't really rare that Judy would bring Rachel something from the grocery's store (vegan, she had learnt after bringing a ham sandwich). It wasn't really rare that Rachel brought her home made cookies either.

Everyone else stopped every once in a while. Santana and Brittany were always there. She became close friends with the girls. They avoided talking much about Rachel and Quinn's relationship, because Brittany insisted it was not their place to tell Quinn's feelings, but that didn't mean they didn't drop hints. And Rachel held on to those hints like they were saving her life.

She felt incredibly guilty because she was still dating Finn. Their relationship had become colder and colder as the weeks went by. He could feel how distant she was, but she didn't need a dramatic break up right now. She also refused to put a date in their wedding until Quinn was well again.

Rachel even started to befriend Dave Karofsky. They started talking during the first week, when Dave stayed at the hospital, recovering. He had told her a really bad made up story about why they were together that evening, but Rachel didn't push it. He had become a really nice guy. She was pleasantly surprised and they even went out to grab some coffee a few times after he was finally 100%.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, you're great at changing your hair. That's number 68. I loved your pink hair, although I never said that to you. I also think you would to a fine red hair if you wanted to. I don't really approve of the clothes and the attitude, but I wouldn't mind if you dyed it pink again. Not that you're not great as blonde", Rachel says, holding her hand as she always did, sitting at her right side, "You obviously are and you know it", she smiles a bit, "That reminds me of <em>I'm Sexy and I know it<em>, it was such a fun day. Mr. Martinez asked for you, by the way. I told him you were a heavy sleeper but you should wake up soon. This reminds me that you've got 16 days. You have to be up so I can add things to my list, remember? I've told you already, but I'm sorry it's so short. I should've added more things you're great at. And when you wake up you're gonna discover hundreds of other things you're great at. And I'll be here to write them, okay? So just wake up and stop worrying us."

* * *

><p>So when Rachel reaches #98, she knows it's her last day with this pattern. She sings Run again, because that's how it all started. She talks to her a lot that day. She talks about Nationals, about picking songs and about writing new songs. She remembers #61, Quinn's great at writing songs. She remembers her how they wrote <em>Loser Like Me <em>together. The Berry-Fabray (she insisted of being Berry-Fabray, but she admitted that Fabray-Berry sounded better) collaboration had been a success. That day she talks even more than usual. She talks about the weather and she talks about the raining outside. She talks about the sun, about the summer, about everything that comes up in her mind. She never let's go of Quinn's hand while doing so.

She tries to stay as long as she can, but at one point, she has to go. She still can't believe that it's been a month, but it has. She feels this sad feeling like some kind of circle is ending and her hopes begin to lose its enthusiasm. She sighs deeply.

"Quinn is great in", she has to stop and stop herself from crying, "Quinn is great in subtext speeches about your future", she remembers how happy Quinn was about getting into Yale and how amazing her future was going to be. She remembers how Quinn said almost the same thing for her. She feels the tears coming down her face, "because I'm pretty sure that was aimed at me."

There's a few seconds of silent crying.

"You need to wake up, Quinn. I-I need you, okay? I'm so sorry I never said that before in the proper way", she looks at her, still amazed at how beautiful she is, even tied up to all these machines, "But we can start over, okay? You just have to wake up."

"Rach", it's just a whisper, but Rachel's breath get caught in her throat and her heart skips a beat. She blinks and shakes her head and looks at Quinn's mouth only to see it slightly more parted lips than before.

"Quinn, Quinn, can you hear me?", she says in a desperate voice, "Quinn, please, if you can hear me squeeze my hand. Blink. Say my name. Anything."

And then she feels it. It's just a small amount of pressure against her palm, but she swears she feels it.

"Quinn, Quinn, can you hear me? Please say you do."

"Rach", she hears again, her voice so soft that Rachel has to look at her lips to be sure she even said it. But she did.

"She's… SHE'S AWAKEN! DOCTOR, PLEASE, SHE'S AWAKEN!", she screams while pressing the button next to her bed with her free hand.

And when Rachel kisses Quinn's hand and starts telling her not to worry, that she would be fine, one of the machines start to make noises that she never heard before.

"No, no, no, no, no", Rachel says, even more desperately than before, "Quinn, you need to stay awaken, don't fall asleep, stay with me, okay? DOCTORS, PLEASE"


	5. On My Way, On My Way

**Note: **whoa. What a heartbreaking episode it was. Some of the spoilers were false, some weren't. I'm moving on with the story anyway. But I couldn't help but add a few canon elements.

I highly suggest that before reading this chapter you listen to _On My Way_, by Boyce Avenue, and to _On My Way_, by Phil Collins. I'm also convinced the episode was based on the first.

And again, thank to each and every one of you reviewing and reading this.

* * *

><p>A doctor comes in with a nurse, hurriedly, opening the door with a bam. She recognizes both immediately, she could recognize pretty much all the staff that was somehow involved in Quinn's case after all this time. She faces the doctor looking for answers. She likes him, he's young and attentive and he was always nice to her. She feels a little bit of despair rushing out of her chest, letting her breathe again.<p>

"She said my name, she squeezed my hand, I don't know what happened, she woke up, I swear, she said my name", Rachel started rambling, holding on to Quinn's hand like her life depended on it. She felt like she was, somehow, letting some of her energy go right to her, helping her to get better.

"Give us a second, please", the nurse said, pushing Rachel away from Quinn's right side as the doctor immediately checked the report coming out of one of the machines on her left.

The beeping still was sounding and Rachel felt desperation running through her veins. It felt so wrong not to be able to help, to have to look at this slow motion scene in front of her. And why were they the only ones in the room? Quinn needed attention, full on attention. Their silence was killing her.

"How can you be so calm? DO SOMETHING!", she shouted as the nurse had her back at her once again, turning her attentions to Quinn, checking her vital signs and pulling out her stethoscope. She was quick, but it still frustrated Rachel to death. She was the same nurse that sometimes gave her disapproving looks when she was caught singing to Quinn songs that talked about love. She was in her 50s and Rachel thought it wouldn't be fair, but she really wanted to punch her in the face right now.

"Relax, Rachel, she's fine", Dr. Spencer turned off the sound that was driving her insane. She felt a little dizzy with the new information, but didn't say anything. He looked away from the report he had in hands, "This machine was just warning us that he had an unusual brain activity before waking up. It's like instead of waking up because she had enough sleep, she woke up from a nightmare, or felt like she was falling, but nothing too big."

Rachel tried to process what she was hearing. She looked at him like he was some kind of angel and his voice was the sweetest melody she had ever heard. Quinn was fine. The beeping was gone. Quinn was _fine_.

"Like before, she's still stable, but it appears now that her brain is now going back to its normal activities. We don't know for sure the damage that the coma could have done to her, but we have to wait. If she said your name, it's probably a good sign", he was still looking at her, trying to sound positive. Rachel just hurriedly started walking over to his side of the bed and hugged him.

She didn't say a thing, because she felt like if she said something, she might start crying. She felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"We'll have to run some exams, but your girlfriend should be okay", he said, before pulling away. The nurse immediately did a disgusted face, but Rachel chose to ignore it completely. She was just too lost in the thought of someone thinking that Quinn Fabray was her girlfriend. Once again, she didn't say anything, which was highly unusual for her. Everything was going too fast and her body was having a lot of trouble answering it properly.

The doctor checked some reflexes and signs that indicated that Quinn didn't need any urgent medical help. Apparently, she was alright, because he was smiling and nodding all the way.

"It seems like there's no serious brain damage", he said, "She probably will go to sleep, but only sleep, really soon. It usually starts like this, she'll be awake for a few minutes and sleeping for the most time. It's normal."

Rachel just nodded, looking at Quinn again. She wanted to be left alone with her but couldn't think of a subtle way to say it.

"Rach", she heard Quinn's voice a little stronger this time. She forgot everything else and immediately ran to her left side, holding her hand again. It was a habit she would have a really hard time forgetting.

"Quinn, I'm here, I'm here", she said, her voice uneven, "You're okay. You're gonna be fine." She could see the effort Quinn was doing to open her eyes. It looked like every time they began to open, they trembled and closed again. She immediately used her free right hand to gently caress her face, "You don't need to open your eyes, if that's too hard. You need to rest. You're in a hospital. Just take it slow, okay?"

"We're going to give you some privacy, but she really needs to rest. I'll be back in a few hours to start running the exams," Dr. Spencer shared a significant look with Nurse Chelsea, one that Rachel couldn't see but she could tell that she was leaving against her will. If she wasn't so sure that the doctor wouldn't leave unless it was completely safe, she would worry.

"Thank you", she smiled at him the most genuine smile she had smiled in a long time. She couldn't think of anything she had wished more in the last month than to hear someone say that Quinn was fine. Of course, they didn't know a lot yet, but she was alive. Truly alive now.

"Rach", Quinn said one more time, opening her eyes completely for the first time. Rachel felt tears blurring her vision and she immediately let them run down her face. She didn't want anything, anything at all to get in the way of finally looking at those beautiful hazel eyes again.

"Yes, Quinn, I'm here," she said, her tone so light and soft that cotton candy would have a hard time competing. She continued to caress her face, as if she did that all the time. She also wasn't used to Quinn calling her that, but she could.

"Don't…", Quinn had a hard time talking, like her tongue wouldn't obey her properly. She tried to inhale deeply and realized that there were sort of tubes in her nose. She thought they made her feel funny, but remember she had something to say, "Don't… get married", Quinn said, slowly. She looked at Rachel like it was really the first time their eyes met. She wasn't sure where she was, or how she got here, or what day it was. She was just pretty sure that this was something important, something that she had kept in the back of her mind.

Rachel chuckled softly, letting her tears fall freely, smiling at how innocent Quinn looked. Just to know that she didn't have a bad case of amnesia was a huge relief for her. She was terrified that Quinn would wake up and not remember… her.

"Okay", she said, kissing her hand again, "I won't."

"Good", Quinn said, trying to understand what was going on. It felt like her head was moving in slow motion, not letting her think in normal speed, like when her mom woke her up on Sunday mornings and she was really tired and took her half an hour to truly be awake.

"You're in a hospital, Quinn", Rachel said. Maybe it wasn't time to tell her exactly what had happened, but she had to at least inform her the basics. It must be really scary to be in her position and she did her best not to freak her out, "You were asleep for a long time, but you're fine now, you're okay."

"Okay", Quinn said, slowly. She looked at Rachel again, after letting her eyes wander through her room. She remembered that time when she had surgery and she had anesthesia and that's exactly what it felt like. Like she was in this dense haze. But Rachel said she was okay, so she believed her.

"I love you", Rachel whispered. It felt so natural so say it out loud now, something she had learned with such an intense clarity for the past month. And now that Quinn could really hear her, this was the first thing she wanted to say.

"Yeah," Quinn said, her voice still weak. She felt something warming her up from her heart to the rest of her body, slowly making her really feel again. It took her a few seconds to realize that maybe Rachel didn't know she felt the same. But how could she? It was something so obvious to her that she was startled that maybe she didn't know. So she gathered her strength again, "I love you too", she said like it was the 1000th time.

Rachel immediately hugged her, covering her cheeks with butterfly kisses. She was as careful as possible and Quinn made no motions for her to stop. She felt her tears making her face wet too, and apologized for it. Quinn dismissed it entirely and said she wanted to sleep. Rachel reminded herself that she needed rest, so she let her.

"Just don't sleep too much, okay?"

"Okay."

So Rachel probably never felt happier. _And_ she had a #100: Quinn was great at waking up.

* * *

><p>"Yes, she woke up!", Rachel had called Judy first, of course, eager to tell her the good news. She could hear the crying on the other side and a promise that she was leaving her job immediately to go to the hospital.<p>

"I'm not kidding, she's asleep now, but she got out of the coma!", she called Santana soon after, who had on the speaker so Brittany could also hear her. This time, she could hear Brittany cheering and sounds of something that she thought it was hugging.

"Yes, yes, I know, it's amazing", she nodded as Kurt repeated over and over how great new this was. She was also on the speaker this time, he was in his house with Blaine, Sam and Finn. Everyone seemed to be just as excited as he was, from what she heard.

"Noah, please don't swear", she smiled as she heard Puck cursed out of happiness. He was probably sleeping when she called because his voice was all messed up, but definitely excited.

Everyone else soon followed and in 15 minutes everyone she knew that really cared about Quinn, including her dads, had heard the good news.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long until most of them arrived at the hospital.<p>

Judy was the first. Quinn was still asleep, but Judy was informed by Dr. Spencer about everything that happened and he assured her over and over that she wasn't in a coma anymore. She started crying with a huge smile in her face. Rachel left the room to give her some time alone with her daughter.

The Glee club arrived pretty much at the same time, gathering together at the reception's room. Some of them couldn't make it but most of them were there. Kurt noticed how different they were from the last time all of them were here at the same time. Last time everyone looked like a dark cloud was hovering over them. Last time, they didn't know if Quinn would ever wake up. Last time, tears had a secure spotlight. Last time, they were all sitting in dresses and suits. But a lot had changed. This time everyone looked like if the sun had risen up again. This time, they knew that Quinn had come out of this alive. This time, smiles were shining through the room. This time, they were themselves, wearing their clothes, standing up, being teenagers again.

"I think we should sing her a song", Rachel said, excited.

"Yeah, she just woke up, the thing she probably misses the most is listening to her iPod", Santana said, rolling her eyes. Before, Rachel would be a little hurt, but after this last month, Rachel knew she was just being Santana. She had accepted that she had a different way to show her emotions. Well, except for when it came to Brittany. She was pretty obvious that way.

"I think it's great idea", Artie said, "It's what represent us the best, right?"

"I'm totally down with it", Sam nodded, looking at Mercedes for support. Even though they had agreed that they worked out best as friends, they still were very close by now.

"Me too", she said, "She loves music just as much as we do."

"But they won't let us go in there together, remember?", Puck sounded frustrated.

"But we know everyone here now", Brittany shrugged, like it was no big deal, "San, me and Rachel are like, besties with some of them. One time, Dr. Hadley even said we were a very cute couple, which is obvious, but it was nice", she smiled, looking at Santana. Rachel smiled too, because Dr. Hadley was a very nice doctor and she was also extremely beautiful. And because that day Santana blushed.

"Well, can you talk to them?", Finn said, a little unsure. His relationship with Rachel was at the most confusing point they ever got, which really was something. While all the couples in the room had their hands clasped together, he and Rachel kept enough distance to be facing each other across the room.

"Of course we can, no one resists my Latin Golden Globes charms," Santana smiled seductively, stuffing her chest a little more, which made everyone chuckle.

"If that doesn't work Rachel can do one of those super-long rambles, getting them so confused that they'll have no other option but to accept our demand so they don't look stupid", Brittany said, "Not that those won't work, because if I were a doctor, they totally would", she smiled at Santana again.

"Enough with the lesbian subtext", Kurt said, waving his hand at the air. Rachel swore she heard Blaine saying that this wasn't exactly subtext. "We haven't even picked a song yet."

"Dude, no offense, but I don't think we should choose from the top 40", Sam said, looking at Blaine, "Quinn deserves something really special."

"Not taken", Blaine raised an eyebrow, which was something for him, "But might I suggest something from the top 100?"

"Floor's all yours", Santana said.

"Brighter than the _Sun_, by Colbie Caillat", he said, smiling, "It's really optimistic and happy and I think Quinn could really use that right now."

"I think that's great, but I've never heard it before", Finn looked at everybody else, "What is it about?"

"Falling in love, mostly", Rachel replied sadly, looking at him, "How everything seems to be so bright when you're finally with someone you love."

Finn caught the hint. He didn't look so happy either. He knew that was a song Rachel definitely wouldn't sing to him anytime soon.

"What about something more… personal?", Mercedes intervened, "Like something she said or did, or even something that reminds us of her?"

"Yeah, something special, like Sam said", Mike spoke for the first time.

"Well… the last thing I've heard from Quinn was that she was on her way to meet Dave", Santana said, shrugging. Everybody at that point already knew that Santana and Dave were close friends and she was probably the one that really knew why the met that night. "And Dave told me she made life changing choices that night… That she was on her way to something really amazing the next day. His words."

Rachel sighed. She felt so frustrated for not knowing what happened exactly between Dave and Quinn. He never really told her and Santana always deflected the subject. It was up to Quinn to tell her, when she was well enough.

"Quinn always told me I have an amazing life ahead of me", she said, her voice happier at the thought of Quinn getting better, "That I'm on my way to great things."

"And she doesn't let people stand in her way", Puck smiled, "Baby mama has attitude."

"Maybe we should try something about the future, about… our way?", Finn suggested, a little insecure.

"I think that'd be awesome. Q will come around this on top", Brittany said.

"I would suggest _On My Way_, by Boyce Avenue", Rachel replied, "It's a beautiful song, and…", she hesitated a bit, even though she knew they probably didn't know the song, "It really reminds me of her."

"Ok, hold that thought, I also suggest _On My Way_, but by Phil Collins", Santana said.

"I'll have to be really honest here and say that I've never heard either", Kurt looked surprised at both of them.

"Me neither", Mike, Sam and Finn said in unison.

"Ok, we'll have to wait until she wakes up again, and that can take hours. I say we have enough time to get acquainted with the songs, choose one, rehearse and make a beautiful surprise to Quinn", Rachel had already her iPod in her hand, searching for the song.

"Or maybe we could do a mash-up", Brittany said. "I think our mash-ups are my favorite covers, they sound as amazing and creative as we are."

"Sounds good to me", Mike said.

"All in favor of Quinn waking up to her favorite choir club?", Artie smiled.

Everybody raised their hands.

"Do the songs fit?", Sam asked as everybody started to make a circle around Rachel.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other and shared a small nod.

"We'll make them fit."

* * *

><p>3 hours passed by before Quinn woke up again. Santana and Brittany went to see her before they all came in and no one objected. They had to be quick because Quinn wouldn't stay up for long, so it took them only 5 minutes to come back, wild smiles plastered in their faces.<p>

"Judy said we're more than welcome to sing to Quinn and Dr. Spencer gave us his blessing, as long as we didn't sing too loudly. We had to do a pinky promise and everything but we can go", Brittany said like it was the best news in the whole world.

"Quinn still looks like she had some pills, but she understands what's going on and she was happy to hear we were all here", Santana complemented. "She asked for you, Berry."

Rachel tried not to smile, satisfaction running from her head to toes. Finn looked at her, confused. Her relationship with Quinn had been underestimated by far. He knew that she came here every day, but still.

"So we shouldn't keep her waiting! Let's go!", Rachel said, excited again. "Please remember your timing, tone and lyrics, we're about to serenade Quinn Fabray!"

"_I wasn't there the moment, you first learnt to breathe. But I'm on my way, on my way. I wasn't there the morning, you got off your knees. But I'm on my way, on my way_", Santana is the first one to come inside the room, singing acapella. She looks at Quinn, who had her eyes open and a soft smile on her lips. She takes then her place by her right side of the bed.

"_Lay down, and come alive in all you've found, all you're meant to be. For now wait until the morning light close our eyes to see, just close your eyes to see_", Brittany is next, joining her voice to Santana's, standing by her side.

"_A tear must have formed in my eye, when you had your first kiss. But I'm on my way, on my way. So leave a space deep inside for everything I'll miss_", as Rachel starts singing, Brittany and Santana immediately stop and begin to do background music, "_Because I'm on my way, on my way_"

"_Lay down, and come alive in all you've found, all you're meant to be. For now wait until the morning light close our eyes to see, just close your eyes to see_", she keeps singing in her solo, looking Quinn in the eye like she's the most precious human being in the world. Quinn feels her heart melt at the sound of her voice.

Rachel joins Brittany and Santana in the background music, changing the rhythm as they move on to their next song. The boys then come in, snapping their fingers to the new beat.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way and I'm loving every step I take_," they sing smiling as they see Quinn awake for the first time, "_With the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way and I can't keep this smile off my face…_"

"'_Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again, no matter what the distance between. And the stories that we tell will make you smile, oh it really lifts my heart!_", they're all making a big circle around Quinn's bed by now, some whistling, some clapping their hands.

"_So tell them all I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see. And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more? With the moon keeping watch over me_", they are all singing together as Quinn lets the first tears come down.

"_And when you feel no saving grace, not the snow, not the rain, can change my mind_", their voices are in different places now, some of them are singing one song and some are singing the other, "_Well I'm on my way, on my way. The sun will come out, wait and see! And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart_", Rachel is incredibly proud of the mash up by now, hearing everyone hit all the right different notes at the same time as some kept the instrumental background.

"_And when you're bound to second place, well I'm on my way, on my way! Oh there's nowhere I would rather be! So don't believe it's all in vain, because I'm on my way, on my way… The light at the end is worth the pain, because I'm on my way, on my way_", as they get to the last lyrics, a few of them stop singing every line. Rachel is the only one singing in the end.

"_I'll be there the moment you come out in white, because I'm on my way, on my way…_" She keeps her tears to herself as Quinn smiles like nothing bad had happened to her at all.

It's silence and everyone stops for a second and just share a moment of bliss together.

"Thank you", Quinn finally says, looking not so confused anymore.

And as if someone had commanded them, they all start showing their affections in every part of Quinn they can. Santana and Brittany kiss her right cheek as Rachel strokes her arm. Kurt and Blaine reach for her right hand and on the other side of the bed, Artie is does the same to her left. Rachel feels a little jealous of the gesture that had become so natural to her. Finn is by his side when he squeezes Quinn's arm and smiles at Rachel. She smiles back, avoiding any negative thoughts that could ruin this moment.

Sam, Puck and Mike start messing with her feet, over the blanket. They are laughing but Quinn is not complaining about anything at all. Rachel stops for a second. Something is wrong: Quinn either laughed uncontrollably when tickled or started to get really pissed off at anybody who tried to tickle her. This was a lesson learnt in Quinn Fabray 101. Instead, she was talking about something with Artie like nothing was going on.

"Aren't you gonna say something?", Rachel pointed out.

"What?", Quinn said slowly, turning her head slightly to Rachel's side. That was when she realized what the boys were doing and became suddenly really serious.

"Sorry, we couldn't resist", Mike said. The three of them looked like they were caught doing something really bad with sheepishly smiles on their faces.

"It's okay…", Quinn blinked a few times, "I… I didn't feel anything."


	6. The doubt

**Note: **I'm sorry for taking more time than usual to upload a new chapter. College's activities have begun so maybe now it will take me a few days. I do promise one thing, though: big things coming to the next chapter. Hint: _rudebox_. Also I'm happy to finally write everyone out of the hospital.

Once again, thanks everyone that's motivating me to continue writing to the story that should've ended 3 chapters ago.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's time to tell them to go home?", Dr. Spencer's voice was just above a whisper. He watched carefully the three girls who were messily sleeping over each other in the couch. Brittany and Santana fell asleep holding hands. Santana's head was resting over her girlfriend's shoulders, who had let her head fall behind, touching the wall. As for Rachel, she had her head against Brittany's lap, both hands used as a small pillow.<p>

"I've already said so, but they said they won't leave until they hear the news", Judy Fabray was holding her daughter's hand and didn't let it go to look at the girls as well. "I've talked to their parents, they said they could stay."

"They're very dedicated, then", he smiled, his body against the door frame. "Your daughter must be pretty special."

"She is", she smiled back, looking at Quinn again, "She doesn't deserve any of this. She was just accepted in Yale, you know?"

"Really? That's impressive."

"Yes. And I don't think she had told anyone yet, but she was going back to the cheerios", she said, her voice becoming uneven, "And she was determined to win the national championship again."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Mrs. Fabray", he ran his fingers through his golden hair, "If it helps, I don't believe her condition is permanent."

"You're just saying that so I can feel better", she said, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not. I can't be sure, but she really doesn't seem like she had serious brain damage."

"She can't feel her legs! It sounds pretty serious to me", she said, making a huge effort not to raise her voice.

"Yes, I know. But what probably will happen is that she'll start to feel her legs again with time. Afterwards, small movements should come, until she can stand again and then walk. It's possible."

"You shouldn't give me false hopes, doctor."

"I'll be really sorry if this doesn't happen, but I can assure you that there's a big chance. A small percentage of our patients would wake up from a coma already recognizing voices and speaking their girlfriend's name", he said, trying to sound reassuring. He had seen the results they already had and it looked pretty good.

"What?", Judy glared at him.

"Well, Quinn woke up with Rachel's voice and she called out for her", he had explained that to her already and didn't understand the surprise, "And she reacted very well to all her friends presence earlier."

"I know that, but why would you call Rachel her… girlfriend?", she looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed, a sudden wave of thoughts coming through her mind. She didn't even bother to keep her voice low this time.

Rachel woke up, slowly trying to realize what was going on. She saw Dr. Spencer by the door and Judy by the bed, it seemed like they were talking. She didn't want to intervene so she closed her eyes again.

"Well…", Dr. Spencer suddenly felt a little insecure about what he was saying, "I… simply assumed she was."

"And why would you think that?"

"Uh… She was here everyday, Mrs. Fabray. Singing songs, dropping by flowers and holding her hand….", he sounded just as confused, not sure if the girls had a secret or if there had been a huge misunderstood, "But I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Don't be. You're simply wrong", she smiled, "My baby girl has a lot of guys fighting over her."

"I'm afraid that's not the point", he said, lower this time. He regretted as soon as the words left his mouth and Judy dropped the smiled instantly.

"What?", she said again.

"Nothing. It's none of my business", he replied, looking over at Brittany and Santana's laced fingers. He was sure they could have any boy they wanted as well. "I should go. I'll be back when the MRI results are ready."

She simply nodded and he left the room. She had followed his gaze to the girls she almost considered as her own. But they weren't. She looked Quinn again. She could deal well with the fact that they were dating, but she wasn't so sure she could feel the same way if… If Quinn did the same. Quinn dating a girl was a thought that had never even crossed her mind.

Rachel watched as her face showed the exact emotions she was feeling. She wondered if Quinn knew about how her mom felt about this. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she ever really dated Quinn. Judy had seemed to have liked her so much. Would that change?

* * *

><p>Dr. Spencer was right. After the results came out, it was clear that the damage done to Quinn was only temporary. After another week, she could already stay awake during hours and even make full movements with the upper part of her body. Rachel couldn't put it into words how amazing it was to feel her hugging her back again. Judy now always gave her a strange look whenever that happened, but she never touched the subject and Rachel surely wouldn't be the one to bring it up.<p>

Specially because she couldn't get Quinn alone since the day she woke up. She had a lot of physiotherapy since then and she needed to rest a lot. Even when she was free to talk, there would always be other people in the room: doctors asking how she felt, always surprised at her fast recovery, Judy being more present then ever, spending her time specially reading her magazines and their friends, who moved their meetings from the café to Quinn's room, never let them. She wasn't particularly bothered by that. She still didn't know exactly what to say or do.

It was her last day at the hospital. It was a particularly good day because Quinn was given this kind of pain medication that should be slowly released in her system for days, so it was pretty strong. The first hours left Quinn be pretty high and neither she nor anyone around her had never gotten so much fun on a Friday without drinking.

"Britt, your ponytail looks like a horn backwards", she suddenly changed the subject (again) when everyone was telling her their Nationals plan.

"I should have ponytails then, because I'm a bicorn", Brittany smiled at her.

"No, Britt, I'm pretty sure you're an unicorn", she said, smiling nodding her head, as if she was telling her big news.

"But Q, I-", she was still smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Shhhh, Britt, it's okay…", she put one of her fingers on her own lips, "You are the unicorn. San told me. YOU ARE THE UNICORN!", she suddenly shouted, like if she was louder it would make more sense. Everyone started laughing because Quinn actually sounded pretty lunatic. "NO, seriously… Britt, can I ride you?"

"No way!", Santana said, still laughing. "You can't ride my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, it doesn't matter how high you are."

"But… the rainbows are telling me to, San", she shook her head like Santana was getting in the way of her getting to the core of the universe.

"Look lady, John Lennon could be telling you to and I'd still say no."

"But he's dead, San. DO YOU SEE DEAD PEOPLE?", she asked, suddenly looking around. "WHERE?", she sounded scared and Puck had to sit down from laughing because she was looking like she was in a trash version of The Sixth Sense.

"No, Q, I don't", she patted her head, trying to calm her down, "And there are no ghosts in here, okay?"

"But then why Finn is so white?", she said, turning her attentions to Finn, who was smiling in the couch. He smiled broader but didn't say anything. He wasn't feeling so good about his relationship with Rachel and every time he came here it just looked like he was reminded them of that.

"Oh my God, Quinn, you can't just ask people why they're white", Kurt said, changing his tone before the air became thick.

"OH KURT! You are SO. FUNNY", Quinn started laughing hysterically, like this was the best joke there could ever be. Everybody joined her. "Because I'm Karen! That's so funny!", she kept laughing, "No, no! THAT'S SO FETCH!"

"Oh Quinn", Rachel smiled at her, "Please forgive me for this, but I'm filming you right now"

"It's okay my precious little golden star", she said, smiling back. Everyone just stopped and stared at her for a second. "Because I'll be a great actress. My fans", she looked directly at Rachel's iPhone camera, "My dear fans, I love you. Shhh, I know, I know, you love me too."

"I can almost hear the sound of applause", Brittany said as she was trying to concentrate really hard to hear something.

"It's actually the coffee machine working outside", Sam shrugged.

"SAMMY!", Quinn said, as if she had just seen him, "Sammy, you should make gum out of your lips"

"Damn", Santana said, almost snorting, "I should have thought of this one first."

"Check it Trouty, I can handle that!", Sam rapped, making Santana roll her eyes.

"That was a good performance", Quinn said, "My heart's stereo, it beats for you so listen close, oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhhh", she started singing in a very high tune and just started babbling the rest.

"Nailed it", Brittany gave her a high five, "Definitely winning us Nationals."

"So Quinn", Rachel turned her interviewer mode on, "Anything you'd like to say to your future fans?"

"Please start a petition to have Meryl Streep playing me in my upcoming movie", Quinn was staring at the camera again, "Or don't, because I might believe her."

"Good to know she's well enough to watch the Oscars", Sam smiled. There was a lot of smiling going on that day.

"I did! With my mom!", Quinn sounded like she was telling big news, "Everything was beautiful and golden. It reminded me of Rachel", there was a silence that Kurt didn't know how to break this time. Rachel felt like someone had set her heart on fire and couldn't even bother enough to feel the awkwardness in the air, specially when Finn was staring at her from behind. "But I've tried to watch The Artist, but I couldn't hear anything so I gave up."

They all smiled again and proceeded to explain to her that she wasn't supposed to hear the dialogue. It seemed like this was big news as well and the very fast changing subject moved on.

Half an hour later, they had to go. Fortunately, they were still around when Quinn received the news that she could go back to school, even if partially, next week. She was more than excited to hear that, saying that "All this hospital scenario is beginning to give me Grey's Anatomy allergy."

* * *

><p>The silence finally hit Rachel on her way home, when she was alone in the car with her boyfriend. It was silence all the way because she had never been so confused in her life. She loved Quinn but she also had this huge love for Finn. She just couldn't figure out if this was romantic or not. The scariest thing, she had thoughts months ago, was admitting to herself that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was wrong. The scariest thing was admitting to herself that maybe he was not.<p>

"Hey Rach, hold up", he said as she was about to leave the car. She let the door hung open, but did no motion to leave. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?", she smiled nervously.

"Ever since Quinn's accident, we're not... Finchel, anymore, you know?", he smiled sadly, "We don't hug, we don't kiss, we don't… You know", he made a suggestive face. Yes, she did know what they didn't do. "The few times I've tried, you've always said that you were on your period, but I looked it up on Google and Yahoo Answers said that you only get your period once a month. So what's going on?"

"You had to-", Rachel stopped herself from asking him if he really did have to look it up. But again, if he really had bought it in 4 different weeks she should've guessed. "Finn, it's nothing. I was really worried about Quinn, okay? And it had me thinking a lot about life and, and decisions, and everything else."

"You mean about our wedding?"

"Yes. I mean, yes, I also thought a lot about our wedding. And I think maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Maybe they were right, Finn, maybe we're too young. And I didn't know how to say that to you without hurting your feelings", her voice was soft as she looked at him. She never meant to hurt his feelings, which made everything worse.

"You're hurting them now anyway, because finding out your almost-wife had been hiding this from you hurts a lot too", he said, looking away.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. She didn't know what else to say.

"We're too young for what?", he sounded as frustrated as he felt, looking at her again.

"To get married"

"Why?"

"Because it's a commitment for life, Finn, it's a promise that means something. You're promising forever and how can we know what we want forever… now?", she knew that if they kept this path, she wouldn't have many ways to avoid telling him what she really felt.

"I know I want you. You knew you wanted me. What happened?"

"I don't know", she sighed.

"You don't know what happened or you don't know what you want?", his voice was suddenly hurt again. He didn't even get to the point of getting mad, he was simply hurt.

"I don't know what I want, Finn", she finally let it out, after taking a deep breath.

"Wow", he said, furrowing his eyebrows, "You were planning to tell me this sometime?"

"Yes. Of course I was, don't be silly I still lo-"

"Don't say you love me. You don't know that", he felt tears blurring his vision. He blinked a few times, refusing them to show.

"No, it's not like that, listen-"

"No, Rachel. You listen to yourself. When you know what's going on, you tell me", he said, gathering his rationality together.

"Wait. Are you breaking up with me?", she felt like being slushied. She might not be absolutely in love with him anymore, but being so sure that she had a boyfriend that was there for her, at least most of the time, gave her a very secure feeling. And she wasn't really ready to let this go yet.

"No. You broke up with _me_."

Rachel stared at him for a few seconds. He looked away, outside his window, refusing to let his eyes meet hers. She was still in shook, but couldn't deny that she had said nothing but the truth. And it wasn't fair to him. So she simply got out of the car, closed the door and whispered "Goodnight". He didn't say anything and drove away.


	7. The plan

**A/N: **This chapter is the ground to the next. Unfortunately because of time I had to have the rudebox part moved to the next chapter.

Don't worry, High Quinn will be back.

Quick poll time - would you rather have small chapters updated frequently or long chapters updated once a week?

And thanks to everyone reviewing and reading this. Your generosity always makes me smile (specially you, riverkirby - that review made me laugh)

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in the edge of her bed with Dr. Ramirez in front of her in a chair. She had to stretch her feet in every direction she could for ten minutes as the doctor held her legs, the first exercise of many per day. She was told over and over how unusual it was that she could already move her feet so soon, but for someone who was dreaming of cheerleading, it was hard to be so content over the fact that she had control over her toes again. On a bright side, she loved her doctor, who'd always bring quality Latin music during their meetings so it didn't get too boring. She was under the impression that Santana would love to meet her too if she had a chance.<p>

And somewhere between _Ciega, Sordomuda _and _Inevitable_, from Shakira's MTV Unplugged album, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it", she heard her mom shouting from downstairs. She instantly started praying that it was from the hospital. She was still waiting for their blessing so she could go outside and get back to her life again.

"You're doing great, Quinn", Dr. Ramirez smiled at her.

"Good to know", she replied, not really paying attention. She was trying to listen to what her mother was saying over the phone but she couldn't hear much over the music.

"Yeah, but you need to continue doing it", the doctor was staring at her when she realized she had stopped doing her exercise entirely.

"Sorry", she looked at her again and started over.

"Waiting for the hospital's call?"

"Yes, but I think they're having fun keeping the suspense", she sighed. "They're three days late."

"Don't say that, those things take time", Dr. Ramirez said just before she started humming to the sound of the song. "Besides, you're the first girl I know that's so desperate to go back to school."

"I miss my friends", she said, honestly. "My mom came up with this idea that I need to rest all the time, so I barely see them now."

"You've been home for less than a week, Quinn, I can guarantee you there are some more dramatic situations", she was still smiling, but Quinn got a little offended.

"It doesn't mean that she's right", she said.

"I know", Dr. Ramirez loosened up the grip on her leg a little, "I'm sorry, but your mom is probably just trying to protect you."

Quinn was about to answer that when she heard footsteps approaching her door. She used the control to turn off the music and looked over to her door, crossing her fingers for good news.

"It was from the hospital", her mom said as she came in.

"And? What did they say?", Quinn sounded a little nervous.

"Dr. Hadley said your immune system is ready to go outside", she smiled, "But you need to be surrounded by people in case something happens and you can't forget to take your pills! And only for a few hours a day and only if Dr. Ramirez guarantees that your movements and reflexes are good enough-"

"I guarantee. I can sign your freedom letter if you want to", Dr. Ramirez offered as Quinn's eyes started glowing.

"Thank you! And don't worry, I'll be careful. I have three different alarms for my medicines and I'm exercising all the time!", Quinn sounded just as excited as she felt, "I'll call the boys so they can come tomorrow to help me get to school and when I get to there everyone will look out for me. I'm also an excellent wheelchair driver."

"Seems like you already have everything planned", her mother said, impressed.

"If I didn't, I bet Rachel would help me do a Power Point to show you the reasons why you should let me go back", Quinn giggled because she was too happy to care how this would sound, "Including a handmade drawing of a security plan."

"You don't say", Judy's smile faltered a little. Rachel hadn't been able to see Quinn in her house yet, partially her fault, she had no problems admitting that, but she supposed that now it was a little too late to loosen up the bond they seemed to have forged.

"That doesn't mean you're free for the day, lady", Dr. Ramirez said, tapping on her legs again, "Let's make sure you don't need to use your wheelchair abilities for long."

"Okay, but it's time to play something from _my_ iPod now", she said, too concentrated to see her mother leaving. She put on The Baseballs and imagined herself dancing to the sound of the 50's in a well decorated restaurant.

* * *

><p>The next day Puck and Sam were there to help get Quinn out of her room and into the Puckaventure, the 80's car that Puck swore that had seen everything that's worth in the world with its on flashlights.<p>

"Are you sure, honey? You can still go next week", she heard her mom saying as she was already in the backseat, trying to find her seatbelt. She would never, ever stay one minute in a car without one of those.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll call you if anything happens", she said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I never want to lose you like that again", her mother said in a very heavy voice, coming closer until she could kiss her forehead.

"I know. I'll text you every hour if it makes you feel better?", Quinn offered as the boys finally could find a way to fit her wheelchair into the trunk.

"Well, I won't know how to reply, but that would be great", she smiled at her and backed up so Sam could come in the passenger's seat.

"We'll take care of her like a sister, promise", he said before closing the door.

"Like a sister, do you hear that Puckerman?", Judy said in a slightly harsh tone as the boy got to her driving seat.

"Copy that!", he answered, trying to resist the urge to call her mom. It would've pushed the boundaries too far.

"We have to go, we're gonna be late", Sam called out.

"Goodbye, sweetheart", Judy said softly before heading back inside.

"Bye, mom. Try to relax", Quinn said before they finally left. It was an advice she could use herself.

"Damn, Quinn, my backs hurts", Puck smiled, "Are you pregnant again?"

She smiled, but was too nervous to actually answer that. It wasn't just that she was going back to school. She had spent the night thinking that this was the first time she was in a car, not an ambulance, but a car, after the accident. She didn't have many memories of the day, specially of her getting hit, but the thought was unsettling for her.

"Dude, she was in a coma", Sam slapped Puck's shoulder when he saw Quinn's reflection in the mirror.

"What? I was just kidding", he replied, turning around to say that to her, "I didn't-"

"For Christ's sake keep your eyes on the road!", she shouted at him, making him turn instantly. Her heart skipped a million beats.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!", he said, still a little scared at the sudden screaming. "I won't say a word from now on. 100% focused."

"If we're gonna do this every day… I'll be the driver next time", Sam sighed, before turning around, "Are you alright?"

"Not really, but thanks for asking", her voice was still trembling a little as she looked at him.

"For what it's worth I think your day will get better-"

"I hope so."

"We have a surprise for you", he kept on, smiling. "We missed you, Quinn."

"Mhmm hm", Puck nodded, trying to keep his promise.

"Yeah, me too", she smiled again, feeling part of her anxiety leave her body.

* * *

><p>They got there just in time for Glee club to start. Everyone but Mr. Schue, Finn and Rachel was there, waiting on a semi-circle for her. She couldn't help but feel deeply disappointed, but she tried not to think too much about it. From then on, there was a lot of hugging, a lot of kissing on the cheeks, a lot of screaming and even a 'Welcome Back' cake, which they had bought in the morning so it had already kind of melted.<p>

"Sorry, but they said they couldn't keep in the cafeteria", Kurt said, pointing at the cake in one of the chairs.

"Blaine, please refrain from dancing on the furniture today or you might ruin our dessert," Santana patted on his back, "I know it's hard for you, but take this one for the team."

"I'll try", he rolled his eyes.

"So Quinn, do you need any help with the wheelchair?", Artie asked.

"Thanks Artie, but I think I can manage it", she smiled at him. "Unless you want to show me some pretty cool moves."

"It's not a move, but when you're completely better I can teach you how to go skateboarding with it", he made a serious face, "It's very badass."

"It sounds pretty badass", she laughed.

"In the meantime let's take care of this little club here", Kurt said, looking at the clock.

"Where's Mr. Schue?", Quinn asked. It wasn't exactly who she wanted to ask about, but maybe it would give her some answers.

"He's not coming", Brittany smiled. Everyone else was clearly just as happy about it. "He said he had to go to a convention for the rest of the week, but I think he's just crossing the border to buy cheaper hair products."

"Don't", Kurt raised a finger at Santana just as she was opening her mouth to say something about gel for Blaine.

"So we can do whatever we want?", Quinn looked surprised.

"Yeah! Isn't that awesome?", Brittany did a little happy dance that made everyone giggle.

"Well, he said that we couldn't bring alcohol", Mercedes pointed out.

"Or mess with fire", Puck sounded really disappointed. "Or take any piece of clothing."

"But we're free accept any new members without him", Rachel came in, smiling her way through the room. Quinn had a little trouble turning around her wheelchair as fast as she wanted to, but she managed it. Rachel had planned to make a big entrance and announcement, but the sight in front of her made her knees go a little weak: Quinn Fabray was back, wearing her beautiful dresses with her beautiful hair, dazzling her with her beautiful eyes and smile. She kind of forgot what she was going to say and immediately hugged the girl in front of her. It was kind of hard hugging her without falling on her lap, so she pulled away after a few seconds. "It's so good to see you here again."

"It's good to be here again", she replied, trying to mask the drums being played by her heart.

"But as Rachel here was saying", Santana cleared her throat when the moment was beginning to feel too intimate, "We have a Green Cards to new members willing to come aboard the ND plane."

"Yes!", Rachel shook her head, trying to get back to her original plan, "Which is very fortunate, since we have a candidate waiting outside!"

"Drumroll, please!", Kurt pointed at the drum boy, who immediately took his order. Quinn wondered why Finn wasn't there.

Santana and Rachel went just outside the room, apparently discussing something with someone for a few seconds. After that, Quinn could only see Rachel disappearing for a bit, before she could realize she was, in fact, pushing Dave Karofsky by his back into the Glee club room.

She blinked a few times. What?

"Surprise!", she could hear Brittany cheering by her side.

"Hey, Quinn", he tried a smile, but kind of failing at it. "Listen, I just… Wanted you to know that I'm sorry this happened to you. I mean… If I hadn't called you to meet me that night none of this would've happened, you know? And I'm sorry."

She blinked a few more times. She had been told that Dave did a much quicker recovery than she did and that he was perfectly fine by now, but other than that, they haven't spoken since that day. She was not expecting to see him again so soon, specially when she remembered what they were talking about before it all happened. And still, here he was, at William McKinley High School, standing in front of Glee club to apologize.

"Uh… Karofs-", she reminded of him correcting her the last time, "Dave, it wasn't your fault. We weren't even moving. You shouldn't feel guilty… I-", she sighed, realizing that she was in front of a dozen people and shouldn't say something that would compromise her so much, "I appreciate talking to you that day. I'm working on it."

"Yeah, but still… I felt really bad for you. I hope we can talk more now that you're alright", he smiled, "I don't know if they told you… but I transferred back."

"Really? That's great news", she returned the smile.

"And now he's auditioning for Glee club!", Rachel said, excitedly. She never would have thought that she'd be happy to say that, but between the coffees they shared, she was.

"Then let's clear the floor", Blaine motioned to the chairs, where everybody took their place. Puck forgot about the cake and almost ruined his favorite pair of jeans, but moved quickly enough to save them.

"Ok, so to thank you all for welcoming me back and to celebrate Quinn's comeback, I thought I could pick a song about friends…", he kept looking at his hands, clearly nervous. "So I choose one from my favorite movies of all time… And as I didn't know you guys had a pianist here all the time", he looked at Brad, who simply shrugged, "I brought a karaoke."

Dave took out a cd from one of his pockets and had the first track playing. Quinn recognized the song instantly. It was Toy Story's _You've Got a Friend in Me. _She heard Sam by her side suppressing adelighted scream.

During the first few lyrics, he forgot a little about his timing, presumably because he was so nervous. But after he saw everyone giving their best to encourage him, he started loosening up a little. After a while, he was already pretending to be an astronaut singing to into his communicator. At this point, Sam joined him with a very cowboy pose while Rachel and Santana joined him singing, much to his surprise. When it was over, everyone gave him a standing ovation. Well, everyone except Artie and Quinn, but they said they would if they could.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, Santana!", Kurt shouted as everyone was already leaving the room. They turned around. "Can we talk, one second?"<p>

"Do you have the answers to tomorrow's test?", Brittany said, "I'm studying advanced Calculus and I don't remember any of the simpler stuff anymore."

"Uh, no", Mercedes replied, locking the door, "We wanted to talk about Quinn and Rachel."

"Oh, The Diva Trio collides with The Unholy Trinity", Santana sounded impressed. Brittany gave her an approving look. "Sounds good, go ahead."

"Look, there is something going on", Kurt sighed, sitting dramatically in a chair. "Rachel was by Quinn's bedside every single day and all I heard during that time was how sorry she was she hadn't got closer to Quinn sooner, and how pretty Quinn was even when she was sleeping, and if I knew somewhere that would sell gardenias," Brittany did a questioning face at that, "Don't ask, long story."

"Not to mention her kind of weird fixation on asking her boyfriend what's like to kiss her", Mercedes pointed out.

"Ex-boyfriend", Kurt corrected. "Not that it matters."

"What's your point?", Santana said, defensibly. It was the first time the subject had came up with anyone outside her own trio and she didn't know how much of what she knew she could reveal. But the thought of Rachel's feelings being deeper than she had anticipated made her, obviously, very happy for her friend.

"My point is: I think Rachel has feelings, _romantic _feelings for Quinn", Kurt answered, with a little hand wave. "And surprisingly as it is, considering it's Rachel Berry we're talking about, I don't think she knows what to do or say around Quinn now that's she's actually awaken."

"I mean, we need to give the girl some credit. She was engaged to her golden boy, her friend got into a coma, she might have realized how she feels and now the boy broke up with her and she's not sure of her sexuality", Mercedes said, crossing her arms. "Sounds tricky to me."

"But everyone knows that Rachel is not straight. Not completely, at least", Brittany smiled, "Remember that time when we were drunk and she said she would pay me a hundred bucks to strip for her? Or when she asked to kiss San because her lips looked delicious? Or when she wrote GAY FOR FABRAY on her arm?"

"Yeah, but they're right, babe", Santana changed her tone to something more serious, "It's not that easy."

"I know. Believe me, I do, but I never imagined that it was something she hadn't realized herself yet", Brittany said, holding her girlfriend's hand.

"But the thing is, I think they need a little help from their best friends", Kurt smiled like he already had a plan.

"Wait, what about Quinn's feelings?", Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Santana, please, have you seen the way she looks at her?", Mercedes replied, shaking her head, "I know I'm the straight one here and things might be different with your girls, but where I'm from that look means love."

"It really does", Brittany smiled at how obvious her friend was.

"So what's the plan?", Santana sounded a little offended that it looked like she didn't know Quinn enough to know exactly how in love she was. Still, she would rather look like a bad friend instead of someone that would out her without her consent.

"There's a party. There's alcohol. There's a room. Here's the plan", Kurt had a devilish smile on her him.


	8. The execution

**Note: **I got sick just in time to miss my first college week this year. Luckily for you, this means a long chapter.

I hope you enjoy it. Things are getting juicy. And rudeboxed.

Oh, and by now I almost feel like the ones reviewing the story are my friends. So I dedicate it to you all. And for everyone reading it, of course.

Quick Poll Time #2: do you mind the dialogue that also involves Puck, Sam, Brittana, Kurt and the others? Or you want it to be exclusively Faberry?

* * *

><p>"<em>First, Mercedes will ask Judy to throw a surprise party for Quinn on Saturday. It's the perfect night because I know for a fact that she's going out to help on the preparations for the church's charity dinner the next day. <em> _Sam told me."_

"_Why not me or Britt?"_

"_Because since Quinn lived in the Jones' household, her mom always threats her like she has a debt with her."_

"_I bet she already spent more nights under my roof than under hers, no offense."_

"_San, just let him finish, please."_

_(...)_

* * *

><p>"But a party, dear?", Judy said, as soon as Mercedes finished her sentence. "Quinn really needs to rest, I don't think party is such a good idea."<p>

"I completely understand, but we've missed her so much while she was…", she didn't want it to sound too bad. Her mother didn't need a reminder of how serious the situation was, she'd probably freak out and the plan would die in its first step. Mercedes looked around her and saw Brittany mouthing something to her. "Asleep. And she must've gotten really tired of all the hospital and all the time she's spending at her own bedroom… She needs something to cheer her up"

"Mercedes, you know how much I like you, but going out to a party during the whole night is still out of her reach", Judy's voice actually sounded a little sorry for her daughter. She wanted her happy, after all.

"But if you let us, we could do it at your house! Avoiding any trouble of locomotion or", Mercedes stopped for one second to make sure that was actually a word. Kurt kept moving his hand so she wouldn't stop so she didn't, "Source of preoccupation for you!"

"I see… But I won't be home, I'll have to go out by night and I'm not certain when I'll come back…"

"No offense, Mrs. Fabray, but the party is for Glee club members only", she smiled, "We'll sing quietly and talk about our favorite musicals. Maybe rent one so we can watch it all together. And maybe me and Sam, half of the Godsquad as you know, could end the party with a prayer."

Brittany was shaking with laughter in a chair, trying to keep quiet. Santana was just smiling, proud of how good of a liar her friend could be. Fierce, Femme, Phenomenal. Kurt just rolled his eyes because what kind of parent believes that a party is about watching movies and praying nowadays? There was a silence while Judy seemed to think about it. Mercedes crossed her fingers.

"Ok, but I will call every once in a while to check on her", Judy said, sounding tired in advance.

"Don't worry, we will keep her safe and warm", Mercedes smiled, giving her friends thumbs up. Brittany started her sexy victory dance on the chair, to which Santana replied with a too seductive smile. Kurt simply whispered a 'get a room'.

* * *

><p>"<em>Secondly, we'll ask the boys to take her out so we can get the place ready for when they come back. You two go with them so it doesn't look suspicious, while Rachel stays with us and we start helping her with her feelings."<em>

"_And how the hell are you going to do that?"_

"_We have questions… That she doesn't necessarily needs to vocally answer, but it's Rachel: she'll obsess over it inside that crazy little head of hers."_

"_Besides, we just want them to do something about it, the spark is already there."_

_(...)_

* * *

><p>It was a strangely hot day for spring so they decided they would take Quinn to a park. Of course, after going to the Central Park in New York, it was kind of hard to live up to the expectations, but Brittany pointed out there was a nice one just outside the city. And after walking for half an hour under the sun, it was mutual decision that they should sit in one of the large benches under the trees.<p>

"Damn, I wish I could do that", Puck sighed as he looked at the man doing balloon animals with a super fancy machine. A lot of children were around him, shouting random animals they wanted while they parents tried to keep them under control.

"I can make a giraffe, a dog and a rabbit", Brittany smiled cockily at him.

"And a heart", Santana added, trying not to sound too sugary. But it was true, she was given a balloon heart the first time they came here.

"Can you teach me?", Puck had his eyes glowing, which made Sam rolled his eyes. Honestly, his best friend considered himself a sex shark and at the same time had a fascination for balloons. "Hey, it's pretty badass for the ladies."

"Whatever you say, man", Sam laughed.

"You know what would be very badass?", Quinn asked, "If any of you could get up and get me an ice cream"

"Make that two", Santana said, enjoying the fact that she was the last one in the bench to lay on Brittany's lap.

"Well, third's a charm", Brittany smiled innocently at the boys, "It's pretty badass, Puckassaurus."

"But I'm not trying to get it on with any of you", he answered, "No offense, but you two are a glorious lesbian couple and Quinn is more like a new baby sister to me."

"Oh my God, I should record you saying this and send it to my mom", Quinn laughed, not offended at all.

"Dear Trouty, could you teach your friends some manners, please? A gentleman is needed", Santana sighed, trying to cover the sun with her hands.

"It's too hot to be a gentleman", Puck replied, trying to feel the brief breeze through his mohawk.

"Think of the friends we could get introduced to, man", Sam smiled, trying to get his attention. "Besides, I could really use an ice cream myself."

"Fine. But you're buying me one", he rolled his eyes and got up. "And you're teaching me that stuff", he said, pointing to Brittany.

"Not a problem, Puckentleman", she giggled and he had to ask Sam what was the nickname was about as they left.

"So… What are we doing?", Quinn had her eyebrow raised.

"Making them our slaves with our lady ways", Brittany responded as if it was obvious while she stroked Santana's hair, who seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"I meant what are we doing in this park?", she asked again, sounding a little impatient.

"Enjoying the fantastic days of our youth with physical activity and obvious motivation", Santana replied in a sarcastic with her eyes closed.

"I know there's something you both are not telling me and I'm asking as nicely as I can what it is."

"Q, if there was something, what makes you think we would tell you just because you're asking?", Brittany simply stated.

"So there is something", Quinn said, impatient. She looked over at the boys to see they were still waiting in line, so she had time.

"Oh yeah, Quinnie", Santana used the nickname they used when they were younger, smiling, "We're taking you to the park so when you come back to your house there's a surprise party waiting for you with the only purpose of getting you together with Rachel Berry, because we were sure you'd have done something by now."

"Ok fine, don't tell me", Quinn rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her friends. As if. Brittany did her best not to laugh, "And if you wanted to talk about Rachel all you had to do is bring that up, you don't need to use that tone with me."

"Good, so let me drive you through reality road: you've been in love with Rachel Berry since you've first laid your eyes on that horrible sense of fashion of hers but got so scared that you made a pit stop on Narnia for a while. Through the years, lust started looking like love and you had the guts to cross the acceptance bridge after she got engaged with Finnojerk. After that, you had a moment of clarity offered by Dave Karofsky, ironically brought to you before you spent a month asleep. But after another stop in the Hospital gas station, Rachel came aboard the Gay For Fabray express and started singing every day by your side. Now every moment you both share with the rest of us looks like we're watching porn through eye sex and I don't feel safe not using a sight condom, so if I get some sort of disease I'm sending you the bill. Still the two of you somehow look like blind car racers that insist on putting on fuel only to give up on the ride before it even starts. What you need is a fire to blow up the whole sexual tension going on and we're willing to give that to you."

"And you might not agree with the language, but it's true", Brittany giggled a bit. "You're wasting too much fuel."

Quinn kept staring at them, suddenly not sure if Santana was joking about a party or not. And even though her rationality pointed out that she was, specially because of her mom, something told her that maybe she wasn't. And even when the boys arrived and she started to get her brain frozen by the ice cream, the only thing she could think now was what the hell she would do if they were actually playing Cupid with her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thirdly, when the party really starts, we'll make Rachel drink just a little, so she can gather up some courage for the next step."<em>

"_What about Q? She isn't allowed to drink yet, I think."_

"_When I asked when we got to see her high again, she laughed, but confirmed that there's a quite strong pill she still has to take on the weekends."_

_(...)_

* * *

><p>"Surprise!", Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and the whole Glee club, with the exception of Rory and Finn was there, screaming at Quinn's living room when they arrived.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me!", was all that she managed to say. She blinked a few times and stared at Santana, who simply smiled at her. She then realized that she sounded a little ungrateful, so she corrected herself, "I mean, I can't believe it!"

"This is all hand made decoration, although some people had supported the idea of buying it just because we didn't have enough time", Rachel started rambling, walking towards Quinn as she pointed at the banners and the stripes all over the room, "Well, I always say that if you try hard enough you'll always have enough time, so we did a little work division that would make Ford proud. I took the liberty of adding some fifties elements, like my dad's old jukebox over there, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Thank you", Quinn was a little nervous when she looked at her, "Thanks everyone."

"Well, it was the least that we could do. I like to call it Party Delivery: if you can't go to a party, let the party come to you", Santana made it sound like a very opportunistic propaganda.

"Yeah, you mean you go to the park and you let others dealing with a perfectionist party planer", Mike said.

"Yet I'm the one bringing the booze, so step aside and let Auntie Tana take care of the fun", she walked towards the table, taking out a big bottle of tequila out of her purse.

"Where you carrying that around?", Quinn laughed at the thought of spending the day in a family park with a Jose Cuervo hanging around. Santana just nodded, proudly.

"Not the only one, though", Kurt asked Blaine to pass him the bag in the sofa, from where he took out two bottles of vodka and a martini, "This one is to keep things classy."

"Look at my little Jedi, all grown up", Puck gave him an approving nod, tapping his back.

"I'm just really disappointed you couldn't find any cherries to make a Cosmopolitan", Rachel looked a little betrayed at Kurt, who shook his head and moved on.

"I'm sorry, but I think we might end up in an alcoholic coma if we drink all that", Artie stated as he looked over the four bottles, a little too impressed.

"I can't drink, I'll look after you", Quinn shrugged.

"Don't worry, Quinn, this is your party", Blaine smiled at her, "Mercedes and I won't touch a drink, you just have fun."

"Besides, I heard you won't stay completely sober", Kurt said as he took out the rest of the things inside his bag: a bunch of cds, a book on drinks and a lot of ingredients. He saw Santana mouthing a 'damn'.

"Which is totally fine, Quinn, I Googled some things about getting a little high on medication without the supervision of an adult and I've heard it's completely safe, but just in case we'll keep you away from knives and anything that's slightly psychotic or stress-inducing", Rachel explained to her like she was talking about the weather, "But I've talked to my dads and they helped me calculate the probability of side effects on you and it's approximately 3%, so really, don't worry."

"What?", she tried to ignore the complete adorableness of Rachel's ramble to concentrate on she actually just said. She was confused, until she remembered that she had a special pill to take that night. She realized that whatever deal they had made with her mom, she didn't take that one in account. It wasn't as strong as the one she had to take in the hospital, but the nurse said it would give her funny feelings and a light head. Realization sunk in when she remembered she had only mentioned that to Santana. "This one is a well planned party, huh?"

"Of course it is, Q, Party Delivery is a special deal", Brittany said, getting Kurt's ingredients and spreading it across the table, "You even get top bartenders."

* * *

><p>An hour later, a pill and a few drinks after that and it was just like Junior year again. Mercedes and Tina seemed to have engaged in a very interesting conversation about hair styles, a topic surprisingly amusing; Kurt had finally gotten drunk instead of Blaine and kept singing original songs into his ear, although they didn't seem to make much sense; Sam was trying to show Brittany some sweet stripper moves, but Santana kept getting in the way trying to cover her; Artie was trying to prove Sugar that he didn't poison Rory, he was simply sick; Puck was talking about the meaning of life with Rachel, in a light of drunken philosophy.<p>

"No way! You are high if you think Squirtle was better than Charmander! That dude could turn into Charizard!", Mike sounded personally offended as he discussed Pokemon near the sofa.

"Oh, whoa, Charizard, I wonder what would happen if Blastoise came in and gave him a bath", Quinn replied sarcastically.

"If I may intervene, I would just like to add that it's not fair to judge one's capacity of fire or water, but how they use them is what really important", Rachel said in a serious tone, sitting in the sofa in front of Quinn.

"No offense, Rachel, but your favorite Pokemon is probably Jigglypuff", Mike raised an eyebrow at her, "And she's a round, pink version of yourself. She sings and if people don't like it, she storms out."

"Hey, don't say that", Quinn smiled at her, "I like it when you sing."

"Thank you", Rachel could feel her cheeks becoming a little redder. The comment also reminded her that she should stop drinking so she was in control enough to talk to Quinn in private. Kurt had some kind of crazy talk about time, chances and romance that had her thinking. It had been so easy to say 'I love you' when she first woke up, why couldn't it be easier now?

"But dude, Fire can defeat Earth, Earth can defeat Water and Water can defeat Fire", Puck joined them too, making big hand gestures with too much tequila in his blood, "It's like, the circle of life. Everyone is important. You're important too. And I'm Puckfasa."

"Thank God I didn't get to that stage", Quinn laughed, trying to shake the feeling of fluctuation she sometimes felt after taking that pill. Everything was a little brighter and nothing seemed like it could hurt very much. It felt a lot like being drunk, but instead of being excessively sloppy, she felt like she was very much aware of everything surrounding her. She looked at Rachel and felt her eyes burning her soul. Were they always so pretty? She must have stared for a few seconds, because the next thing Rachel is looking down and taking another Cosmopolitan, trying to hide a smile.

"I would have loved to see that", she said in a low tone, "Last time I got a very nice interview to show to your future fans."

"Maybe you can get another one"

* * *

><p>"<em>And last but not least we'll get them to one of the rooms, lock it and cut the power of the said room. Blaine's abilities with electricity will finally be of some use."<em>

"_But what if they take too long to start talking about it and her mother comes back?"_

"_Don't worry, Brittany, Carole has already promised me she'll keep her there as long as possible and will warn me when she's leaving."_

"_I can't say I'm not impressed, you're a lot more devilish than I thought."_

"_Oh, Satan, I'll take that as a compliment."_

_(…)_

* * *

><p>"Did we ever stop to think of how we were going to lock them in a room?", Mercedes whispered to Kurt, who was still humming to something he had just created.<p>

"No, I don't think we have", he replied, still kind of singing. "Oops."

"It's simple: I'll go to the kitchen with Quinn, saying that I have to talk to her and then San can bring Rachel. When we are in, one of you two can lock the door while we distract them and we'll go out through the backdoor afterwards", Brittany explained, doing little movements to indicate each part of the plan.

"It doesn't sound too subtle", Mercedes said, looking at her.

"We don't have to be subtle, we have to be effective", Santana replied, "I don't even understand how we're making any sense right now because I have blood in my alcohol, but I'm down with Britt's plan."

"Fine. I don't want to use my little neurons to think of anything else, so let's do it", Kurt nodded, "And then maybe we can write a song about it."

"I'll teach you how to write songs, my handsome unicorn", Brittany was all smiles, "But first we need to get those keys."

"What is he doing here?", Rachel interrupted them, not bothering to ask what they were talking about as she pointed at Karofsky.

"Rachel, he's a part of the Glee club now, remember?", Mercedes replied, looking a little scared at her tone. "You were happy about it…?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was, but this is Quinn's party!"

"What about it?", Kurt asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"So if he wants to flirt with her then try another date. I like him, I do, but all this is not happening tonight", she said, not really paying attention to what she was actually saying. It sounded a lot like jealousy and when she realized that she simply stormed out.

"We need to be fast", Santana rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Britt, seriously, just say what you have to say because you're scaring me", Quinn said while she was being taken to the kitchen, "Who knows, maybe I'm within the 3% Rachel talked about, but I'm having a bad feeling about this. Are you cheating on Santana?"<p>

"What? No!", Brittany practically shouted at her. She wasn't having a very good notion of how loud her voice was, but she was outraged. "I would never do that!"

"Fine, don't yell at me. All I know everyone is being too secretive about everything today and I don't like it. We're friends", she kept pouting like a little girl who is being forced to eat too much salad.

"Q, you'll have to suck it up a little bit, okay?", Brittany said as she closed the door, placing Quinn in her wheelchair close to the table.

"So there's nothing you want to tell me?", Quinn sounded disappointed and curious at the same time.

"I think you should talk to Rachel", Brittany simply said.

"I plan to, I just need to find the right moment so we can talk priv-", Quinn was going to ramble for at least half an hour about her excuses with avoiding this particular talk, but Santana and Rachel came in.

"Seriously Santana, you don't need to hold my arm that tightly, it will be hard to explain to my dads wha-", Rachel stopped talking the moment she realized Quinn and Brittany were seemingly waiting for them.

"Oh look, the room is already taken. Too bad, I was looking forward to hear your Wicked theory, Rachel, really", Santana smiled, "Please enlighten my best friend and girlfriend with the basics you were just telling me."

"Uh… okay", Rachel blinked a few times before she started saying something about how Elphaba really reminded her of someone she knew. Santana walked backwards to the door, locking it with some difficulty before giving Brittany a small nod.

"Yeah, totally", Brittany agreed to something she wasn't really listening to. "We have to go now."

"There's no time like sweet lady kisses time and it can't wait", Santana said, not really sure of what she was saying. She hurriedly took Brittany's hand and led them outside, before Quinn and Rachel could even realize what was going on.

"I would say use protection but I don't think it's really necessary", Rachel giggled the moment they went out the room.

"No, I don't think it is", Quinn laughed. She didn't know exactly what to say, but she was building up courage to bring up her feelings. The feeling in her head insisted that everything would be alright and she was starting to believe it.

Rachel then started playing with her hands, not sure how to start the conversation she wanted to have. It seemed like a too good of a chance to waste it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?", she asked, trying to find coherent words in her brain while she motioned to the chair right next to Quinn.

"Not at all"

"Uh… So how have you been?", Rachel said, looking at her hands. "I mean, I've heard you're having a lot of physiotherapy."

"Yes, I am! It's not as fun as gym or cheering, but it's a way to keep me active", she said, trying not to sound boring.

"Any positive results?"

"I can move my feet. I can almost stand if someone helps me", she smiled sadly, even though everyone kept saying that she was doing great.

"It must be really hard", was all that Rachel managed to say.

"At least I know it's temporary. I can't imagine how it feels like for Artie…", she said, trying to keep some kind of track of what she was saying.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it's not you", Rachel immediately regretted it the moment it came out her mouth. That sounded awful. "I mean, not that I like the fact that this has happened to him, absolutely not. I like Artie. He's a great singer. I mean, not that I like him because he's a great singer, but still, he is. He's a great person an-"

"Relax, Rach, I know what you mean", Quinn smiled sympathetically at her, not trying to hide her adoration for her rambles anymore. "And thanks… I guess."

Rachel just shook her head and buried her face between her hands. She was having a bad time trying to explain this.

Suddenly, the light was out. Rachel let out a low scream and ran for the door. She didn't realize that maybe she didn't know the kitchen so well, so she hit several chairs and the fridge before getting there.

"It's locked", she said, surprised.

"No way", Quinn stared at were she thought her voice was coming in pure disbelief. They had been locked in here on purpose, she just knew it. Santana wasn't joking at the park.

"Hey, anyone! Can you help us? We're locked!", Rachel shouted at the door, but nobody answered it.

"Uh, Rach…", Quinn didn't know how to put this, "I don't think they're gonna help us."

"What do you mean, of cour-", it took Rachel just a few seconds to understand what was going on. She didn't know how Quinn knew it, but it was safe to say she wasn't going to say that their friends were setting them up out loud. If anything, it would make everything harder.

So after trying a few more times and getting nothing back, Rachel gave up. She just hoped she would at least get some profit out of the situation. Quinn then gave her instructions to where she could find a candle and how to lighten it. After she could finally do it, she put it over the table, making the fire enough for them to see each other. Neither could help but notice how romantic the scene looked like, the light hitting both in all the right ways.

"Thanks for coming every day to see me", Quinn finally said it. She was going to get on the tracks that would lead her to either the 'At Least You Tried' or the 'I've got a Pocketful of Sunshine' destination.

"The doctors said it could help you", Rachel replied, looking at her. "It was just so sad, Quinn, I thought about the worst case scenarios and it was horrible."

"I can't say it was really horrible for me, it was just like taking the longest nap ever", she said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well.. Don't ever take this kind of nap again"

"I won't…", Quinn paused for a few seconds, not sure how to say this. "They told me you sang for me."

"I, uh…", she had to find a way to make her heart stop beating so fast so she could make sense. "Yes, I did. I sang to you every day. I thought there was no better way than to express myself through music. It's my heart and soul."

"What did you sing to me? Some kind of Snow White lullaby to wake me?", she giggled, not wanting to sound cocky but simply amazed by the fact that she was serenated by the girl she was in love with and didn't even remembered it.

"Something of the sort", Rachel was back to looking at her hands, "Or I might have sung every song I remembered you talking about. Or artists. I never had really taken my time to listen to Mumford & Sons but they're actually pretty good if you're into indie rock or whatever they call it."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me", Quinn's eyes were glowing at her. If she was going to say something, it was now. "And I wouldn't have picked anyone else to do it if I could."

"I… I really like you, Quinn", she had her voice trembling a bit before letting her eyes meet the most beautiful shade of hazel again. She remembered when she first saw them again after she woke up and the promise that she had made to try this. "The thought of losing you was one of the scariest things to cross my mind. And it made me realize that life is so fragile. We're not as brave as we think we are, or maybe not as strong as we think we are, but specially not as eternal we would like to be… So I can't give myself the luxury of spending much time with you without saying how I feel…"

Quinn's breath was becoming uneven, she was afraid she would come to a point where she couldn't breath at all and it would ruin the moment. She was trying not to build up hopes of hearing what she wanted to hear, but it was becoming harder and harder. So she felt it was time to say something as well.

"I, uh… the first thing I remember after waking up is feeling my hand on yours", she said, taking Rachel's hand into hers. She smiled at the feeling, a small voice in her head telling her to go ahead. "And you saying that you loved me. And I said the same. Was it a memory or a dream?"

"I… yes", Rachel couldn't help but smile at the gesture, yet she couldn't find words to say quickly enough what was happening. "It's a memory."

"Do you take that back?", Quinn asked in the sweetest tone she could manage. The thought of Rachel loving her was drowning her senses into a pool of bliss, but she had to be sure.

"No. Not at all", Rachel shook her head.

"Good. Because I don't take that back either", Quinn smiled even broader, using her hand to bring Rachel closer, letting their faces get so close she could almost see her reflection in Rachel's eyes. They stared at each other in the most delicious silence they have ever shared. Their noses started bumping against each other as their hands were caressing one another softly. There was no pressure, there was no hurry. They were locked in a dark room, just enjoying the fact of knowing they loved each other.

"Quinn", Rachel whispered after a minute or so.

"Yes, Rach", she said, feeling free to call her that again.

"I mean it in a romantic way", she said, with the need of being very specific because reality wasn't really sinking in yet.

"Me too", Quinn almost giggled.

"So…Can we save a first kiss for a first date?"

"I swear to God, that's like asking for a coin to stay away from a magnet", she smiled, letting her eyes wander Rachel's lips, "But yeah, we can."

"So… Quinn, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would lo-"

* * *

><p>"<em>But what about Finn?"<em>

"_He's kind of depressed lately, I doubt he's planning to go to a party any time soon. I should feel bad for him, but I never thought Finchel would work. Specially after the wedding fiasco."_

"_If the Giant Baby thinks about going to this party, I'll slip some Lima Heights food hospitality into his lunch."_

"_It'll be a Saturday, San."_

"_Then he's step brother will play Sophie's Choice and act on it."_

"_It's not so much like a choice, I rather believe we're just helping life finally find its course."_

"_If that's what makes you sleep at night then fine, but he's your responsibility."_

* * *

><p>Finn had finally decided to go to the party. He had said that he wouldn't, he said he wasn't feeling so well and that he would stay home resting, but truth is, he just didn't want to see Rachel having fun. He felt kind of bad for feeling this way, but she didn't seem to take his break up the same way he did. But he decided the best thing was to give her some time. In the meanwhile, he could really use a help from his friends.<p>

It was around 9 pm and there was probably still time to catch up on the parties and the drinks – he would need some of those. He had some of the drinks Burt kept at home, but he was well enough to drive. As the drinks started to sink in, he realized maybe he shouldn't be driving. Luckily he got there quickly enough, safely.

The second he got out the car, he realized there was something going on through in the kitchen's window. He had promised he would text or call Kurt if he changed his mind, but he had completely forgotten about it. That being so, no one knew he would be here and he thought it was a good idea to scare them.

But what he wasn't expecting what he saw. What he saw was Quinn Fabray holding his ex-fiancee's hand, their lips almost touching as they whispered something to each other. He felt like he was slapped in the face multiple times.

Someone had forgotten to lock the door because he got in the house with ease. He must have been looking pretty angry too, because the second they saw him, everyone ran to his direction, trying to stop him from getting to the kitchen. There was no time to even ask him how he knew what was going on or why he was there.

"Finn, please, don't go in there", Kurt begged over and over as Puck and Sam tried to push him away without making any noise.

"Why not? Anything I shouldn't see?", he asked, furiously, pushing the boys away. Considering how much they had been drinking, it wasn't particularly hard.

"It's has nothing to do with you, Finn, please get the fuck out", Santana was the last one standing in his way.

"Sorry, request denied", Finn simply walked through everyone and stood in front of the door. He tried opening it, only to realize it was locked.

"Dude, let them be, seriously", Puck said, trying to change his mind. Everyone else was already panicking about what he would do. He wasn't really good with containing emotion. He ignored his advice entirely, took some distance and pushed the door with his body. It must've been a pretty old lock, because it gave away instantly.

"…would lo-", Quinn instantly backed away when she realized Finn just broke her kitchen door, staring at her with nostrils trembling. "What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?", he came closer, standing just in front of her, looking down, "Because it seems like you were about to kiss Rachel."

"What if she did?", Rachel stood up, immediately defending Quinn. "We broke up, remember?"

"We broke up because you said you didn't know what you wanted", he shouted at her, "Clearly, you do know what you want, don't you?"

"Hey, don't speak to her like that!", Quinn said firmly.

"This is none of your business, Quinn", he said, not bothering to look at her.

"No, this is none of your business, Finn", Rachel replied, pointing at him. "You have no right."

"You were going to marry me and suddenly you're none of my business?", he sounded genuinely incredulous. "You were cheating on me the whole time?"

"No, she wasn't", Quinn said immediately.

"I'm asking her", Finn was still looking fixatedly at Rachel. "Were you in love with her?"

"I wasn't cheating on you", Rachel said, deflecting the last question.

"Oh wow. You were, weren't you?", he almost laughed in her face, "I can't fucking believe it."

"Would you please just leave?", Quinn intervened again, a little scared at Finn's voice tone. The guys were already in the kitchen, aware of how tense the situation was getting.

"Yeah, sure. What a _bitch_", he said, slowly and right into Rachel's face. He regretted it instantly. He wasn't thinking straight, but even in his head this sounded wrong. "I'm so-"

_Smack_.

Quinn got up from her wheelchair, not even realizing what she was actually doing and gave Finn Hudson an open hand slap. The sound of her hand hitting him was so loud that the whole room went silent instantly. His face moved to the right and he made no motion to change its positing. His skin was beginning to get redder and redder after a few seconds. Rachel was the first one to speak, still managing to show her a genuine smile.

"Quinn… You're standing."


End file.
